Ella lo que carga es pasión
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Taichi terminó con una difícil relación. Mimí regresó a su país natal tras terminar con un noviazgo asfixiante. Ella estaba decidida a ser feliz haciendo aquello que le hacia sentir fuego en el alma, él solo buscaba una persona que le ayudara a él y a su hermana a pagar el alquiler del departamento, pero lo que consiguió fue algo más, pues cuando mueve la cadera, ella tiene algo.
1. I-Una chica linda como tú

**Ella lo que carga es pasión**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Una chica linda como tú"**

Taichi suspiró por quinta vez en la noche dejando caer un recibo sin pagar en un montón de hojas que resultaban ser otros recibos sin pagar y se recargó en su acolchada silla reclinable frente al escritorio de su habitación, la cual daba una extraña impresión, pues de no ser por la cama pegada a la esquina del cuarto bajo la ventana aquel sitió parecería una oficina: las repisas estaban llenas de cajas de cartón que contenían montones de papeles, un calendario colgaba de la puerta con varias fechas señaladas, un pizarrón de madera al lado de la cama, en la pared a la que se pegaba la cabecera de la misma estaba saturado de post-its con recordatorios, direcciones, listas de precios y números telefónicos, y además el único mueble además de la cama en toda la habitación era el escritorio del chico sobre el cual había una taza de color blanco llena de bolígrafos y lápices, un par de libretas, un anticuado teléfono y el montón de recibos por pagar.

El chico se frotó las cienes tratando de relajarse, debía encontrar solución a sus problemas financieros o todo el trabajo de los últimos dos años habría sido para nada. Salió de su cuarto sabiendo que necesitaba con urgencia despejarse. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto cuidando no hacer mucho ruido y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la amplia sala del departamento y de ahí se dirigió a la cocina. Reviso el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza pero no encontró ninguna, parecía más frustrado que antes hasta que recordó un detalle interesante y se dirigió a la alacena, de la cual sacó casi todo antes de dar con lo que buscaba: una botella de vino tinto a la mitad. Sintió una punzada al recordar la última vez que había visto esa botella pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas a eso.

Se acercó al gabinete donde guardaban las copas pero no había ninguna, y debajo de ese gabinete, en el fregadero había una pila bastante grande de trastes por lavar. Suspiró con cansancio y busco con la mirada algo más. Tomó una taza en las que solía servirse el café cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar y la llenó de vino. Bebió un buen trago mientras caminaba hasta la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala y se sentó en un banquillo alto contemplando el ventanal que daba a la parte de afuera del departamento, un modesto balcón desde el cual se podía ver buena parte de la ciudad de Odaiba, su ciudad natal, los tendederos estaban repletos de ropa, lo que le hizo saber que Hikari, su hermana, había hecho su parte de las labores domésticas, lo que a su pesar significaba que le tocaba hacer lo que menos disfrutaba de las mismas: lavar trastes. Suspiró mientras veía fijamente la taza entre sus manos, y luego las prendas tendidas siendo mecidas ligeramente por el viento.

-¿No puedes dormir? –escuchó una voz suave. El chico miró al frente y se topó con su hermana menor, cubriéndose del frio con una bata, con los pies descalzos y los ojos clavados en él. Tai sonrió con pesar.

-Trataba de hacer cuentas, ¿tu porque estas levantada? ¿No debes estar en el trabajo temprano?

-Es sábado Tai –le recordó la chica de unos veinticuatro años.

-Ah, cierto, no hay clases los sábados –comprendió. La chica trabajaba como cuidadora en una pequeña estancia infantil cerca del edificio donde vivían, la paga no era muy buena, pero la chica estaba más interesada en ganar experiencia laboral que luego le permitiera pelear un buen trabajo en alguna buena escuela. Desde adolecente su gran ilusión había sido ser maestra, y Taichi lo sabía.

La joven tomó asiento frente al castaño.

-¿Esto es por las cuentas? –preguntó. Entre los dos no había secretos, era la regla, y Tai en ningún momento le ocultó que desde que solo eran dos habitantes en el departamento las cosas eran más complicadas-, escucha, ya te dije que si el dinero es el problema puedo conseguir un trabajo después de la estancia, o conseguir algo con mejor sueldo, hablé con un par de amigas y pueden conseguirme trabajo en…

-No, Hikari, tú usas las tardes para estudiar, asistir a cursos, diplomados y cosas que te sirven para ser mejor en lo que te gusta, y no voy a quitarte eso.

-Pero…

-Pero nada -la calló el chico-, yo soy el mayor, yo soy quien debe procurarte a ti, ¿está bien? –la chica no parecía muy convencida pero no siguió debatiendo, sabía que era inútil tratándose de su testarudo y orgulloso hermano.

-Bien –dijo arrebatándole la taza con el vino y dando un sorbo ella-. La otra opción es que…ya sabes… -Tai miró a la chica extrañado hasta que comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

-No –dijo con firmeza.

-Es eso o perder la casa de nuestra infancia Tai.

-No, Hikari –el muchacho se levantó del banquillo-, ya sabes que no me agrada la idea de traer a un desconocido a vivir a aquí.

-Trajiste a Yui, estuvo viviendo aquí dos años –Tai hizo una mueca de molestia y Hikari se cubrió la boca, arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado el nombre de la exnovia de su hermano. Sabía que el rompimiento de esa relación había sido lo mejor, todos lo decían, hasta el mismo chico castaño, pero eso no quitaba que al joven le generara dolor-, lo siento –dijo con timidez.

-Descuida, ya pasaron seis meses, ya es hora de que me haga a la idea –dijo mientras volvía a coger la botella de vino mirándola con tristeza, aquel vino era el que el muchacho compró para celebrar su cuarto aniversario con Yui, pero la chica le tenía una mejor sorpresa: lo terminó apenas acabaron de cenar en el departamento, se marchó llevándose consigo una maleta que quien sabe en qué momento preparo, y unos empleados de una agencia de mudanzas llegaron dos días después a cargar con el resto de las cosas, razón por la que no había más que un viejo sofá individual, un librero pequeño lleno de libros y una mesa con un viejo televisor sobre ella en la sala.

-Volviendo a lo importante –dijo la chica castaña para llamar la atención de su hermano-, se lo que sientes por este lugar, yo siento lo mismo, pero piensa las cosas un poco hermano; no podemos costear los gastos del departamento sin que afecte o mis planes a futuro, o tu proyecto y el de los chicos –Tai se sintió más tenso al recordar el proyecto que se supone, mejoraría la situación en que se encontraba financieramente en esos momentos, pero que por la misma cuestión de los gastos se había forzado a descuidar y hasta a afectar desde el día en que Yui se marchó-, lo que nos quedaría seria, o irnos de este departamento –el muchacho parecía a punto de protestar-, O, aprovechamos que hay tres habitaciones, y rentamos esa tercera –Tai pareció tensarse un poco más al pensar en esa posibilidad. La tercera habitación de la casa llevaba deshabitada casi diez años, y era así porque los hermanos así lo habían dispuesto, y ni cuando Yui vivía ahí la habitación se usó para nada.

Tai dirigió su mirada al pasillo que daba a la puerta de las tres habitaciones, aquella que estaba del lado derecho, justo al lado del baño, era el cuarto que en efecto, podía sacarlos de problemas.

-No me gusta la idea de meter a un desconocido al departamento –dijo con un tono muy similar al de un niño haciendo berrinche. Hikari sonrió por eso.

-No meteremos a cualquier persona, mira, podemos realizar entrevistas, y así descartamos a los locos y a los peculiares, estoy segura que encontraremos un inquilino con quien sea sencillo convivir –el castaño parecía seguir insatisfecho con la propuesta.

-No lo sé…

-Escucha –le dijo la chica llamando su atención-, hagamos el intento, lo peor que puede pasar es que no encontremos inquilino, y para entonces seguro que se nos ocurre algo más –Tai vio la mirada suplicante de su hermana y como siempre ese gesto le derretía el corazón terminó por acceder.

-De acuerdo -accedió sintiéndose derrotado-, solo espero que a quien encontremos para ocupar la habitación se alguien no muy conflictivo.

* * *

Miyako se encontraba revisando un par de fechas en su agenda cuando escuchó el timbre del departamento seguido de unos impacientes golpes en la puerta. La joven se levantó de su silla en el comedor algo extrañada, pues no esperaba visitas esa noche, y Sora tenía sus propias llaves del departamento. Sin embargo sus dudas se desvanecieron al abrir la puerta y ver frente a ella a una chica de ojos color miel, larga cabellera castaña que caía sobre una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta dejando ver la blusa color vino debajo, y que conjuntaba con una falda negra corta y zapatos de tacón.

-Mimi –dijo Miyako sorprendida al ver a aquella castaña frente a ella.

-¡Miyako! –exclamó con emoción la chica llamada Mimi antes de lanzarse sobre la otra chica de pelo morado y anteojos que la estrecho aun algo confundida. Mientras la tenía abrazada vio que detrás de la castaña había unas cuantas maletas.

-Mimi, tu…

-¡Tengo tantas cosas que platicarte! –La interrumpió la chica mientras tomaba un par de maletas -¿quieres ayudarme con esa? Gracias –dijo pasando al interior de la vivienda. Miyako se quedó boquiabierta, sin embargo suspiró resignándose y metió la última maleta de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mimi recorrió con la mirada el departamento entero y después se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por una no muy tranquila Miyako que esperaba alguna explicación de parte de la castaña que hasta el momento se había limitado únicamente a entrar en su hogar y ahora, saqueaba su refrigerador.

-Mimi… -trató de llamarla la chica.

-¡Wow! Esta es una buena marca, buen gusto amiga –dijo al tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y destapándola.

-Mimi, no me malentiendas, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo nerviosa la chica. Mimi bebió un buen sorbo de la cerveza y miró a su confundida amiga sonriendo.

-Disculpa, soy algo descuidada –dijo mientras volvían juntas al salón del hogar y se sentaban en el comedor-. Decidí que ya estaba cansada de Estados Unidos y quise volver a mi hogar, tú sabes, reencontrar mis raíces, así que empaque mis cosas y volví a Odaiba, recordando que mi buena amiga de la infancia Miyako me había dicho que si un día decidía volver podía vivir con ella –dijo con buen ánimo.

Miyako le devolvió la sonrisa algo incomoda mientras se adueñaba de la cerveza de la castaña dándole un gran trago. Su expresión no pasó desapercibida para Mimi cambio su sonrisa alegre por una expresión que denotaba su intriga.

-¿Pasa algo? –la chica de lentes volvió a dar un buen trago a la cerveza antes de que Mimi se la arrebatara para que comenzara a hablar de una vez.

-Bueno Mimi, veras… -trataba de decir con dificultad la chica-, hace un año que me mude de casa de mis padres te dije que podías venir a vivir conmigo, pero hace un mes yo…

-¡Buenas noches! –escucharon ambas chicas la voz de otra joven que acababa de ingresar al departamento. Mimi miró a una completa desconocida para ella, de pelo rojizo hasta los hombros, vestida con un traje ejecutivo de chaqueta y falda, sosteniendo un portafolios que igualmente la miró con curiosidad.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías compañía –le dijo a la chica de lentes que se levantó de su silla al igual que Mimi.

-Sora, te presento a una vieja y muy querida amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, Mimi, ella es Sora Takenouchi, la conocí en el trabajo y hace un mes que estamos juntas –Mimi y Sora se estrecharon las manos con formalidad después de la presentación por parte de Miyako.

-Ya veo –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. Luego miró a su amiga directamente-, no sabía que tu… -dijo pero se detuvo como considerando que no era correcto lo que estaba a punto de decir-, quiero decir, siempre pensé que tu interés estaba puesto en otro género.

Sora y Miyako fruncieron el ceño desconcertadas hasta que comprendieron lo que aquella afirmación quería decir y ambas enrojecieron bastante.

-No…no me refiero a eso Mimi –dijo Miyako algo nerviosa mientras Sora dejaba salir algunas carcajadas.

-Las dejare solas, tengo que preparar un par de cosas para la oficina –dijo la pelirroja mientras se retiraba-, te espero en la alcoba –dijo a Miyako con tono sugerente la chica, antes de entrar en su habitación haciendo que las dos chicas rieran con ganas.

Volvieron a tomar asiento y un silencio se formó entre ambas. La chica de cabello morado miró a su amiga que sostenía con ambas manos su cerveza y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro, supuso que ya había comprendido lo que intentaba decirle momentos antes, y eso la hizo sentir mal.

-Sora se mudó hace un mes, y ocupó la habitación libre –confirmó Miyako y la chica castaña asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Comprendo –le contestó con simpleza.

-De verdad lo siento Mimi –le dijo con sinceridad la chica de lentes. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa, yo siempre hago las cosas de manera impulsiva, debí llamarte antes de venir pero…tenia tantas ganas de irme lo más rápido posible de Nueva York que solo me di tiempo de empacar y comprar mi boleto de ida –la chica era consciente de que su amiga siempre había sido una mujer caprichosa e impulsiva, pero aquella acción aprecia demasiado incluso para ella. Solo largarse sin saber en qué condiciones llegaría a su destino no sonaba a la Mimi Tachikawa que conocía, eso más la mirada turbia que tenía le hizo pensar que algo le sucedía a la chica.

-Mimi –la llamó y espero a que la castaña levantara la vista para continuar hablando-, ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó. La castaña resopló con fastidio.

-Michael…es un imbécil… -dijo algo enfadada. Miyako recordó al novio de su amiga, al cual había conocido un par de años atrás cuando visitó en Estados Unidos a la castaña, el chico no le había agradado en lo más mínimo pero limitó sus comentarios respetando la decisión de su amiga con respecto a aquel chico.

-¿Qué hizo el idiota? –Preguntó y vio como Mimi volvía a mostrar una mirada enfadada al recordar al muchacho-, no me digas que el muy infeliz te engaño –le dijo pero Mimi negó de inmediato.

-No…peor…me propuso matrimonio –dijo la chica dándole otro trago a la cerveza. Miyako la miró algo desconcertada sin decir nada.

-Ah… ¡que imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a querer pasar el resto de su vida contigo? –dijo en tono de burla y Mimi resopló nuevamente.

-Es que...déjame explicarte –dijo y se inclinó un poco como queriendo acercarse más a la chica-, hace dos meses me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte.

-¡¿Hace dos meses y apenas me entero?! –dijo la chica visiblemente molesta.

-¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! –Respondió la castaña-, siempre pensé que cuando me comprometiera seria la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y que querría compartir la noticia con todo mundo, pero no sentí emoción alguna ni cuando vi la sortija, desde ahí tuve un mal presentimiento así que casi no hablé de eso con nadie –Miyako comprendió, o al menos intentó comprender lo que la castaña sentía-, después fue peor, mientras planeábamos la boda me molestaba más y más.

-¿Michael no te dejaba tomar decisiones? –le preguntó la chica. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad no me limitaba en nada, ¡pero por que no le interesaba elegir nada! –Dijo algo alterada-, todo el asunto de la boda parecía tenerlo sin cuidado, ¡Pero eso sí!, todo aspecto de mi vida quería controlarlo, me dijo que dejara de trabajar, accedí, luego me dijo que tenía que estar presente en todos sus compromisos sociales dado que ahora era su prometida y la prensa siempre está siguiéndolo por los negocios de su padre, pero el colmo fue cuando me dijo que me retirara del baile, que por que no se sentía a gusto de que su novia anduviera por ahí, "contoneándose como una zorra" –dijo imitando la voz grave del chico. Miyako parecía entre indignada y divertida.

-Que imbécil –dijo la chica y Mimi asintió enérgicamente.

-En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podía imaginar mi vida con alguien tan muerto por dentro como él, tan arrogante y que se fijara tanto en las apariencias, necesito libertad, así que termine con él, pero ahí iniciaron problemas nuevos, pues mis padres insistían en que cometía un error y que era mejor que rectificara, que casándome con él tendría la vida resuelta, y que no valía la pena tirar eso a la basura por mi "absurdo gusto por el baile" –Mimi volvió a suspirar para liberarse del coraje que le producía recordar aquellas discusiones-, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tampoco podía contar con ellos, así que pensé que ya nada había para mí en Estados Unidos, hice mis maletas y aquí estoy.

-Vaya aventura –dijo Miyako después de escuchar a la chica que aunque le pareciera raro, se veía más enérgica y alegre que cuando había comenzado a hablar.

-Si…aunque ahora no sé que hacer –dijo volviendo a mostrar un ánimo decaído-, contaba con que podría pasar una temporada aquí contigo, tengo algo de dinero, pero no durara mucho si tengo que pagar una renta completa –Miyako parecía triste por su amiga.

-Lo siento –dijo y la castaña le sonrió con resignación-. Escucha, puedo hablar con Sora, estoy segura de que no le incomodara que te quedes aquí.

-No, no es necesario –dijo la chica volviendo a enderezarse-, además tres personas y dos habitaciones seria incomodo, escucha, te agradecería si me dejaras quedarme un par de días, mientras encuentro algo, un trabajo y un departamento con renta barata, no será mucho tiempo, espero –dijo entre recobrando su buen ánimo y sopesando las nuevas preocupaciones a las que debía enfrentarse.

Miyako sonrió, sabía lo determinada que era su amiga, y sabía que eso sería su mejor arma para enfrentarse a una nueva vida.

Tras un rato más de charla y una ligera cena cortesía de la recién llegada, Miyako se retiró a dormir, dado que estaba bastante agotada. Le dejó a la castaña una manta y un par de almohadas para que durmiera en el sofá, el problema es que ella había dormido prácticamente todo el vuelo y eran las diez y media de la noche, comprendía que las dos chicas estuvieran exhaustas por sus trabajos y eso, pero ella no tenía ni pisca de sueño, por lo que después de dar vueltas en el sofá un buen rato se levantó de este, se volvió a vestir y salió del departamento cuidando no hacer ruido y asegurándose de cargar consigo la llave del departamento que Miyako le había concedido aunque su estadía fuera solo por unos cuantos días.

Salió a caminar sin tener muy en claro a donde dirigirse, conocía la ciudad por supuesto, había vivido ahí durante años y luego de haberse ido a Estados Unidos con sus padres, había ido a visitar a Miyako en varias oportunidades que aprovechaban también para salir a divertirse por la noche. Pero ese día domingo por la noche no se sentía con especial ánimo de festejos, y parecía que la ciudad tenía ese mismo ánimo. Finalmente llegó hasta la estación del metro y lo abordo para ir al centro, ahí paseó por calles algo concurridas escuchando fuertes melodías, viendo letreros luminosos, rostros serios y algunos con grandes sonrisas. Durante el tiempo que estuvo caminando se topó con dos o tres parejas felices que le hicieron sentir miserable, si bien ella misma había decidido terminar con su relación como se lo había relatado a su amiga, de todas formas le dolía el haber cortado con una pareja con la que vaya que si pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Su mente divago un rato, y cuando regreso se encontraba frente a la entrada de un establecimiento que parecía menos concurrido que el resto. Abrió la puerta contenidos para asomarse encontrándose con una larga barra con varios banquillos y algunas personas conversando, y el resto del establecimiento lleno de mesas, de las cuales solo algunas estaban ocupadas. Pensó que para ser domingo y ser la hora que era (casi media noche) era ya bastante bueno para el negocio tener unos cuantos clientes, y además el ánimo más relajado y simple era lo que ella de verdad necesitaba en esos momentos. Así pues, decidió entrar, se dirigió hasta el extremo del fondo de la barra y tomó asiento, echando otro vistazo rápido a la gente del bar. Había varias parejas en las mesas, grupos de amigos, y en la barra personas que platicaban en voz baja como si lo que se contaban fuera el más valioso secreto del mundo y un par de ebrios que parecían haber tenido un muy mal día por como bebían.

Mimi miró con algo de desconfianza a uno en especial que estaba a dos asientos de distancia y se veía en un muy mal estado. Sostenía un pequeño vaso de vidrio y frente a él había una botella de coñac a la mitad. Mimi parecía algo temerosa, no acostumbraba ir a un bar sola, de hecho no recordaba en ese momento que alguna vez hubiera ido a un bar sin compañía de un varón o alguna amiga.

-Descuida, es inofensivo –escuchó una voz agradable decirle y volteó al frente para encontrarse con el bartender que secaba algunos vasos recién lavados. El muchacho miró al hombre en cuestión y dejando el vaso junto a otros limpios se inclinó hacia la chica-. Viene de vez en cuando, se compra una botella y se emborracha sin causar problemas –le explicó-, ¡Oye Takumi! –El hombre volteó a ver al muchacho-, vete a casa, tu botella está vacía –dijo mientras seguía con su labor de secar vasos. El hombre asintió, sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la barra antes de salir del bar. El muchacho tomó la botella y la guardó junto a otras que estaban detrás de él después de pasarle el trapo sobre su hombro para dejarla reluciente-. ¿Qué te sirvo?

-¿No te sientes mala por estafar a ese pobre hombre? –le preguntó la castaña algo indignada.

-A veces no le cobro la botella, llevo las cuentas de cuanto es lo que paga y cuanto lo que consume –le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, mientras recargaba sus manos sobre la barra frente a la chica esperando que ordenara. Mimi sonrió divertida.

-Un bloody mary por favor –dijo. El muchacho pareció sorprendido.

-No es muy común que lo pidan –le respondió.

-Si no sabes prepararlo te digo como –le contestó la chica pero el joven negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Jamás dije eso, solo que en el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí creo que solo he preparado dos o tres, por lo regular los clientes de aquí vienen a emborracharse, no a disfrutar mientras lo hacen –decía mientras continuaba con la preparación del coctel, sirviendo Vodka y jugo de tomate en un vaso. La chica miró la maestría con que el chico preparaba el trago reconociendo que poseía habilidad-, aquí tienes, disfrútalo –dijo mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la barra a atender a otros clientes.

Mimi dio un sorbo a la bebida disfrutando del sabor de la misma, y mirando al bartender que atendía al resto de los clientes en la barra. Estaba solo en ese puesto, pero no parecía presionado, no al menos por eso, pues la chica notó que además de llevar la cuenta de los clientes, de su bolsillo trasero extraía una libreta en la que parecía anotar cosas y hacer cuentas, se veía algo intranquilo, y a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos tanto que un par de clientes lo llamaron con insistencia para que los atendiera.

El trabajo del muchacho de tez morena se fue aligerando hasta que solo quedaba la castaña ojimiel y un cliente que parecía algo triste. Mientras el muchacho le dejaba las cervezas en frente, Mimi se percató de que el hombre intentaba iniciar una conversación con él, pero el muchacho se alejaba restándole importancia.

-No quiero llegar hoy a casa y ver a mi esposa sabiendo que se acuesta con mi hermano –decía el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

-Aja –contestó el chico alejándose de el para revisar las botellas sobre los estantes a su espalda.

Mimi lo vio acercándose a ella mientras seguía revisando el contenido de cada botella, cuando ya lo tenía en frente decidió hablarle.

-¿Qué no los cantineros acostumbran hablar con los clientes sobre los problemas de estos? –el muchacho.

-¿Mm? –emitió un sonido que le hizo entender a la chica que no le había puesto atención. Ella, lejos de molestarse sonrió divertida.

-Digo que estás haciendo un muy mal trabajo como cantinero –el muchacho pareció desconcertado por tal acusación. Mimi señaló al hombre sobre la barra que parecía estar charlando en voz baja con su cerveza-, no deberías acercarte y decirle algo como; ¿Qué pasa amigo? –dijo fingiendo la voz de un hombre.

-Lo haría, y ya lo he hecho en realidad, pero cada vez que viene es el mismo asunto, mi esposa me engaña con mi hermano, con mi mejor amigo, con el hombre que reparó la secadora –dijo fingiendo la voz de ebrio-, es un celoso empedernido y sospecho que solo viene a recibir algo de atención, no sé cómo su mujer lo aguanta.

-Pero ese es tu trabajo –dijo la chica bastante divertida con la plática-, atender al su sufrimiento de tus clientes y darles frases de ánimo y consuelo es ser un buen cantinero, no basta con saber hacer exquisitos bloody mary's, por cierto, sírveme otro –dijo con tono burlón apurando su vaso. El muchacho sonrió mientras comenzaba a preparar la bebida.

-Bueno, pues cuando decida cambiar de tema a algo que no me haya contado antes, atenderé su sufrimiento con frases de ánimo y consuelo –le dijo fingiendo enfado.

-¡Los estoy escuchando! –dijo desde el otro extremo el hombre solitario a lo que Mimi y el muchacho rieron con discreción.

El joven dejó la bebida frente a la chica que alzó su vaso a modo de brindis antes de dar el primer sorbo. El chico seguía sonriendo, sintiéndose relajado después de tanta tensión, y con ganas de continuar la plática con la chica.

-¿Y usted señorita? –Preguntó llamando la atención de la chica que bajó su vaso y lo miró interrogándolo-, ¿Cuál es el sufrimiento que la trae aquí? –pregunto recargando los codos sobre la barra.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a un bar solo a beber un trago y relajarme? –lo cuestionó burlona.

-¿Una chica linda como usted, que pide bloody mary's, en un bar como este, y además sin compañía? –La interrogó el muchacho-, si, supongo que es posible, extraño, pero posible –dijo dándose la vuelta recogiendo el vaso de la primer bebida de la chica y otros cuantos repartidos por la barra que luego llevo a una tarja para comenzar a lavarlos.

Mimi sonrió sin que el muchacho la viera, dando otro sorbo al trago.

-Acabo de romper con mi novio –le dijo. El chico la miro por encima del hombro sin dejar de lavar los vasos.

-Qué pena –dijo continuando con su labor.

-Ni tanto, la verdad es que era necesario, creo que lo triste en todo caso más bien era que tardara tanto en darme cuenta de que no era feliz con él.

El chico terminó su tarea y se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo. Se recargó en el mueble detrás de él mirando a la castaña.

-Supongo que sí, siempre es para bien terminar una relación que ya no va a ningún lado y con la que no te sientes cómodo, aunque duela al principio.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? Suena a que tiene experiencia –dijo la chica y el muchacho bajo la mirada algo dolido. Mimi se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho eso-, lo siento, no debí…no es mi asunto, perdona –el chico levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-No, descuida, creo que es mejor hablarlo –dijo, como alentándose a sí mismo. Mimi no dijo ni preguntó nada pero se inclinó sobre la barra como para prestarle más atención al muchacho, y este lo notó-. Mi última relación terminó hace seis meses, justo el día de nuestro aniversario –confeso el muchacho sin mucho ánimo.

-Lo lamento, debió ser especial si aún te duele –le comentó la chica.

-Algo si, fue mi primer noviazgo…no lo sé, formal, e incluso llegue a sentir que duraría mucho tiempo, y luego así, de la nada todo se acabó.

-Pero como dices, siempre es para bien terminar una relación que ya no va a ningún lado –el muchacho sonrió ante el comentario cálido de la chica y está también le sonrió a él.

-Y dime –retomó la palabra el muchacho-, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con tu ex?

-Cuatro años –dijo ella y el muchacho rio con su respuesta-, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –lo interrogó.

-Es que es el tiempo que yo estuve con mi antigua novia –contesto aun entre risas. La castaña lo acompañó con su risa agradable a oídos del muchacho.

-Fue mucho tiempo, ¿sería muy indiscreto de mi parte preguntarte si había algún plan con respecto al matrimonio? –inquirió ella.

-No es muy indiscreto, y no, no había planes de matrimonio, pero vivimos juntos durante dos años.

-¡Vaya! Igualmente eso es bastante serio –aseguro la chica.

-¿Y tú, tenías planes de matrimonio? –Mimi casi escupe la bebida al escuchar al muchacho, y este lo notó por supuesto-, creo que eso es un sí, y tal vez deba dejar de preguntar –dijo el castaño mientras serbia un tercer trago que había empezado a preparar sin que la chica se percatara-, este lo invito yo, que lo disfrute señorita –dijo girándose mientras Mimi recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo la chica. El muchacho se giró para verla-. Tú ya me contaste sobre tu exnovia, y se supone que como cantinero solo debías escuchar, es justo entonces que yo te cuente sobre eso…claro, a menos que no estés interesado –el chico parecía estar meditándolo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una larga mirada a todo el bar. Convencido de que no era imprescindible su intervención volvió a recargarse en la barra frente a la chica.

-Soy todo oídos –dijo sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Primero que nada, me doy cuenta de que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, soy de esta ciudad, aunque estuve fuera por un largo tiempo.

-Encantado de conocerte Mimi, me llamo Taichi Yagami, también soy originario de esta ciudad, pero yo jamás he salido salvo por cortos periodos de tiempo –ambos se estrecharon las manos con formalidad, además de que el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia que le sacó otra risa a la chica.

-Salud –dijo alzando su copa y manteniéndola arriba como esperando a que el muchacho brindara. Él lo dudo por un momento, pero al ver que solo quedaban unos pocos clientes que estaban siendo atendidos por los meseros se giró, tomo un vaso y la botella de coñac que había guardado poco después de que llego la castaña, se sirvió un trago y brindo con la chica.

-Salud –dijo él.

-Muy bien, ahora, veras Taichi, después de cuatro años mi novio me propuso matrimonio, y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que en realidad no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, terminé la relación y volví a aquí, a esta ciudad, para alejarme de lo que había sido mi vida los últimos años

-Parece algo extremo, ¿todo eso solo para alejarte de un exnovio? –comentó Taichi.

-No era solo por Michael, no sé explicarlo, creo que pensarme como una mujer casada me hizo darme cuenta de que los últimos años había dejado que mi vida cogiera el rumbo que los demás me decían, me deje arrastrar por la corriente y no me gustó a donde me llevó, así que decidí que era tiempo de que yo fuera la que dirigiera este viaje.

-Ya que lo pones así, creo que entiendo –dijo el chico dando otro trago discreto a su bebida.

-Ahora, ¿tu relación no funcionó por qué? ¿Querían cosas diferentes, estaban en momentos de su vida distintos? –Preguntó la chica con curiosidad-, ¿ella quería casarse y tú no? –Tai sonrió con desgano.

-Más bien creo que pudo ser al revés –Mimi abrió los ojos como platos.

-Así que, ¿el cantinero quería casarse? –dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Tai dejo salir una risa al ver a la joven.

-No exactamente… digamos que yo también me deje arrastrar por las circunstancias los últimos años, quizá desde que la conocí, a decir verdad no sé si realmente estuve enamorado de ella, pero era algo, ¿entiendes? Era tener a alguien, hablar con alguien, pero hasta ahí. Supongo que de haber pasado más tiempo, habría creído correcto el que nos casáramos, se lo habría propuesto y de haber aceptado estaríamos comprometidos, pero lo pienso y… creo que no…

-No te genera especial ilusión, ¿verdad? –le dijo la chica mirándolo con seriedad, como si supiera lo que él pensaba. Tai la miró y percibió en su mirada justo eso, una comprensión que iba más allá de las palabras.

-Creo que entonces lo correcto fue que terminara contigo –Tai asintió- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez Taichi? –le preguntó ella y él la miró interrogándola.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste esa especial ilusión con alguien? –el castaño sonrió, parecía algo apenado.

-No lo diré –dijo.

-¡Vamos cantinero! Eso no se vale, dilo.

-No, es vergonzoso.

-Por favor Taichi, apenas nos conocemos –dijo para tratar de animarlo. Taichi sonreía un poco ruborizado, y al voltear a ver los ojos suplicantes de la chica se rindió ante estos.

-Ok… fue…con –dijo resoplando-, una amiga, mi mejor amiga –explicó-, fue cuando éramos niños…adolecentes, pasábamos el tiempo juntos y comencé a sentir algo por ella cuando tenía como doce años, pero ella era una chica linda, de esas a las que nunca les faltan pretendientes, y nunca sentí que tenía una verdadera oportunidad. Comencé a salir con chicas a los quince, pero con ninguna llegue a sentir eso que con ella.

-¿Ni con tu ultima novia? –preguntó intrigada la castaña.

-No –respondió el castaño- ni con Yui –Mimi miró al muchacho enternecida, conmovida por tan linda historia de amor. Tai notó esa mirada con la que solían verlo aquellos que sabían sobre sus viejos sentimientos por Sora, su mejor amiga, y que por supuesto, lo fastidiaba bastante-. Pero eso ya hace muchos años, antes de conocer a Yui ya no sentía por mi amiga lo que alguna vez sentí, actualmente aun somos amigos y todo está tranquilo.

-¿Y alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías? –Taichi negó con la cabeza.

-No es importante…ya no –dijo. Mimi lo miró con una sonrisa inconforme y negando con la cabeza-, ¿y qué me dices tú Mimi? ¿Jamás has sentido algo por alguien y te lo callaste? –La chica meditó un poco las cosas.

-Una vez, era el novio de una amiga, de hecho fue justo antes de irme de Odaiba, no me quedó de otra que quedarme callada, pero a diferencia de ti, cuando estaba lejos, y sabiendo que él y mi amiga ya habían terminado, lo contacte para decirle lo que sentía, sabiendo que no nos volveríamos a ver.

-¿Por qué hacerlo entonces? -la cuestiono el chico.

-Para no dejar ningún pendiente –le contesto ella. Él sonrió como dándole la razón.

Siguieron platicando de antiguas citas, fracasos amorosos y vergüenzas que tenían que ver con el corazón. Reían y bromeaban como dos amigos que se ponen al día después de un largo tiempo sin verse, y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de cerrar, cuando la chica tenía ya cinco de aquellas bebidas en el cuerpo y se sentía algo mareada. Taichi se encargó de pedirle un Taxi de confianza, la ayudó a salir del establecimiento después de que la chica pagó su cuenta y le dejó al castaño una muy generosa propina.

Se encontraban ya a un lado del Taxi, Taichi aún tenía que regresar a terminar de limpiar para después cerrar y Mimi le estaba dando indicaciones al taxista para que la esperara.

-Bueno, fue un gusto el haberte conocido –le dijo el chico castaño.

-Lo mismo digo, cantinero Taichi Yagami –ambos sonrieron. Mimi se dio la vuelta y abordó el Taxi. Antes de que el vehículo se alejara Mimi le mando un beso desde el interior del vehículo al muchacho que sonrió por tal gesto viendo como el taxi se ponía en marcha.

Suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, manteniendo su atención en el taxi hasta que le fue imposible seguir viéndolo.

-Idiota –escuchó que le decían y volteó a su lado para ver al ebrio que había estado quejándose de las supuestas infidelidades de su esposa, el hombre sostenía una botella de cerveza y miraba en la dirección que el taxi se había marchado, mientras se tambaleaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo el muchacho.

-Debiste pedirle su número telefónico –dijo arrastrando las palabras. Taichi miró la cara enrojecida por el alcohol del hombre y se rio mientras volvía a entrar al bar.

-Anda, te pediré un taxi a ti también –le dijo indicándole que volviera a entrar, y el hombre lo siguió.

Por un instante Tai pensó que aquella idea no era tan descabellada, pero de inmediato descartó eso. Aquella joven era encantadora, hermosa e interesante, pero seguramente también una mujer difícil de complacer, y que no se fijaría en un simple cantinero. Además, por el momento tenía algo más importante que hacer, debía buscar un inquilino para el departamento, no una chica para él, aunque aquella castaña tuviera algo, algo difícil de describir.

* * *

Como hay muy pocas historias de Tai y Mimi, y dado que son mi pareja favorita de Digimon, decidí escribir esta historia, cuya idea surgió (curiosamente) mientras escuchaba reggae.

Aunque la pareja principal es Tai y Mimi, no pienso hacer un fic únicamente centrado en ellos, o centrado en su relación de pareja, cada uno tendrá su desarrollo individual, así como también planeo que haya historia que no tenga que ver con ellos, al menos no directamente. Otra cosa que sigo barajando como una posibilidad es incluir personajes ademas de los de adventure y 02, como los de Tamers que quien me conoce sabe que me encantan, e incluso de otras temporadas, digo, puede ser, o puede ser que no, no lo he decidido aun.

Una cosa más, de cierto modo este fic lo escribo también como un descanso de "Digimon: Dark Souls", otra de mis historias, la cual si es bastante pesada de ir escribiendo, por lo que puede que las actualizaciones de este fic tarden.

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos veremos pronto, eso creo, y me gustaría leer sus comentarios, paz, amor y dulces para todos, pórtense mal y aquí seguiremos pues.


	2. II-Se renta habitación

**Capitulo II**

" **Se renta habitación"**

Mimi despertó cuando la sala del departamento ya estaba llena de la luz del nuevo día. Primero opto por cubrirse la cara y esperar poder seguir durmiendo, pero luego de un rato se convenció de que no sería tan fácil volver a conciliar el sueño y se levantó del sofá. Se sentó en este cubriéndose la mitad del cuerpo con la manta. Sobre la mesita en medio de la sala había una nota escrita con la letra de Miyako, la chica tomo el papel para leerlo.

"No quise despertarte, te veías muy cómoda, estaremos en casa como a las siete, te quiero."

Mimi sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina del departamento para prepararse algo para el desayuno. Llevaba ya una semana en Odaiba y por tanto una semana viviendo con Sora y Miyako. Mientras cocinaba se dedicó a pensar en su situación, debía conseguir donde vivir y un trabajo para sustentarse, además de que tenía también el interés de encontrar alguna academia de baile donde poder disfrutar de ese placer y además usarlo como ejercicio (si bien la chica poseía una esbelta figura que causaba suspiros, desde el momento en que dejó de bailar sentía que esa figura comenzaba a perderse, aunque solo ella lo pensara).

La castaña terminó de preparar un buen plato de huevos con tocino y una caliente taza de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar, mientras hacía cuentas mentalmente para saber cuánto dinero tenía en ese momento y cuanto podía durarle. No quería ser una carga mucho tiempo para Miyako y la amiga de ella, así que debía encontrar un lugar donde vivir, algo que pudiera pagar y no estuviera en malas condiciones.

-Un bonito lugar donde vivir -dijo en voz alta la chica mentalizando aquello que quería.

En cuanto termino de desayunar se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y arregló para salir a buscar sus tres prioridades en ese momento: Casa, trabajo y baile.

* * *

Tai despertó temprano el lunes, ese día no tenía que ir al bar a trabajar puesto que cerraban, pero no significaba que tuviera el día libre. Desde la mañana había salido de casa, tenía que ir a hacer los pagos mensuales, hacer algunos mandados y finalmente ir al centro de la ciudad, en la parte donde los negocios que atraían a mucha gente eran algo de cada esquina, pero lo que al muchacho llamaba más la atención era justo un espacio a mitad de la calle.

El muchacho miró desde el otro lado de la acera el edificio de dos plantas, las ventanas de la parte de arriba estaban cubiertas por delgadas hojas de madera, las de abajo dejaban ver el amplio espacio interior. A la izquierda del edificio había un estacionamiento perteneciente a un centro comercial ubicado a espaldas del edificio y del otro lado una pequeña plaza con algunos juegos para niños.

El Yagami camino hasta estar en la puerta del edificio y miró desde las ventanas el piso de madera bastante bien conservado, aquel lugar estaba solo desde hacía ya tres meses, y si todo marchaba bien, pronto ya no lo estaría.

-Buen día señor Yagami -lo saludo un hombre de edad avanzada, con el pelo blanco y una sonrisa agradable. El castaño volteó a verlo y devolvió el saludo.

-Buen día señor -el hombre saco un manojo de llaves con las cuales abrió la puerta y retiro los seguros para que pudieran entrar.

-Nunca vi a un muchacho joven como tú tan interesado en un lugar como este –dijo el anciano mientras caminaban hasta la única mesa del lugar, se sentaron juntos y luego el hombre comenzó a buscar en su maletín un folder que sacó y dejó sobre la mesa.

-Es una excelente ubicación, y el espacio es más que perfecto, este lugar puede convertirse en algo muy especial.

-Si, en eso tienes razón –dijo el hombre con cierta nostalgia-, al menos conmigo este lugar fue bueno, y espero que su próximo dueño tenga la misma suerte, ahora, lo importante –el hombre abrió el folder y de él extrajo un par de hojas-, estos son los papeles de la propiedad, puedes revisarlo, todo está en orden, no se trata en ninguna forma de una estafa –le dijo mientras el chico revisaba a detalle las hojas, asegurándose de que los documentos que avalaban la propiedad estuvieran en orden y sin algo turbo que a la larga le generaría problemas.

-Todo está perfecto –dijo regresando las hojas al folder.

-Bien, en ese caso, a finales de marzo cerraremos el trato –dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo Tai no sonrió de la misma forma.

-Sobre eso… -dijo algo apenado-, quería hablar con usted sobre la fecha, sé que desde que iniciamos estas reuniones para discutir los términos de la compra habíamos quedado en que arreglaríamos todo y le pagaría a más tardar en la última semana de marzo, pero ha habido ciertos contratiempos y la verdad es que necesitare que extendamos el plazo, al menos un mes más.

El hombre resopló lentamente mientras se recargaba en la silla y se pasaba la mano por el cabello blanco, miró al chico con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y habló.

-Escucha Taichi, te seré honesto, soy un hombre de ochenta y dos años que acaba de enviudar, no me quedan familiares ni amigos en la ciudad y mi hija que vive en Londres me dijo que fuera a vivir con ella, su esposo y mis nietos, nada me ata a esta ciudad, por eso quiero vender esta propiedad y pasar mis últimos años al lado de mi familia. Escucha tienes algo, lo reconozco, una mirada que me recuerda a mi cuando tenía tu edad, por eso acepte hablar contigo y por eso he cedido bastante para que tengamos un acuerdo, he recibido mejores ofertas que la tuya y las he rechazado por que si bien dejare este lugar, me gusta pensar que alguien hará algo bueno de él cuando yo no este.

-Y yo puedo hacerlo –aseguró Tai.

-Sí, pero si no podemos cerrar el trato para la primera semana de marzo no será posible.

-Solo me está dando ocho semanas, por favor…

-Lo siento Taichi –dijo el hombre con algo de pesar mientras volvía a guardar los documentos en su maletín-, pero ya no puedo hacer más, los términos serán los que ya habíamos acordado, aun tienes ocho semanas, trata de reunir el dinero, sé que puedes lograrlo.

Aquel hombre trataba de animar al castaño y él lo notaba, pero desgraciadamente no había nada que el pudiera decir y que sirviera para subir el ánimo de Taichi en ese momento. Se despidió del hombre con cortesía y se marchó a casa pensando las cosas, haciendo cuentas y frustrándose cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía reunir el dinero en el tiempo pactado. Llego a casa cansado y se derrumbó sobre el viejo sofá de la sala, sintiéndose aún más mal al ver que ni siquiera podía tener la casa bien adornada, y pretendía comprar un establecimiento donde abrir su propio bar. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como siempre se intentaba convencer de que lo eran, y ahora lo sabía, vaya que lo sabía.

Después de un rato se levantó del sofá y comenzó a preparar la cena. Hikari entro al departamento cuando el chico estaba terminando de preparar el espagueti para la cena y sirviendo dos platos. Hikari de inmediato noto al chico algo decaído, y mientras comían juntos sobre la barra de la cocina se decidió a hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto algo distraído.

-Nada, no te preocupes –dijo para intentar tranquilizar a la chica, aunque eso de nada servía, Hikari lo conocía bastante bien como para creerse solo así que su hermano no tenía nada en ese momento.

-Taichi Yagami, no me mientas, mejor dime que es lo que te preocupa, quizá hasta te pueda ayudar –el castaño estaba a punto de negar otra vez pero la mirada insistente de Hikari le hizo comprender que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no hablara con sinceridad, por lo que mejor opto por terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

-Es sobre la compra del lugar para el bar.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Hoy te reuniste con el señor Hatage no?

-Si…y no me dio muy buenas noticias, no pude convencerlo de que extendiéramos el plazo límite para realizar la compra, y como están las cosas ahora, no voy a poder conseguir el dinero para comprar el edificio para la fecha pactada –Hikari comprendió de inmediato el porqué del ánimo de su hermano, aquel lugar era para Taichi una gran ilusión desde el primer día que lo vio.

-Lo siento… algo pasara, estoy segura, o si no…siempre puedes buscar otro lugar.

-¿Otro lugar a ese precio, con ese espacio y buena ubicación? No creo –dijo el chico con tono abatido-, ese es el lugar Hikari, ese es el lugar que necesito…hablare con los chicos la próxima semana y les diré que debemos hacer un esfuerzo un poco más grande del que teníamos pensado, pero que al final lograremos esto –Hikari asintió y sonrió tratando de que su hermano se animara un poco, él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque aún se veía algo preocupado.

-Estará bien, ya lo veras –dijo la chica tocándole la mano. Tomo un trago de agua y luego recordó algo importante-. A propósito de dinero y gastos, ¿ya has comenzado a buscar inquilino para la habitación libre? –pregunto la chica y el muchacho cambio su semblante a uno algo nervioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si…ya…desde ese día en que lo hablamos, no han habido interesados –dijo para después tomar de su vaso de agua sin poder hacer contacto visual con la chica frente a él. Ella lo miró fijamente un momento notando su extraña reacción.

-¡No lo has hecho! –concluyó alzando el tono de su voz.

-Claro que sí, te dije que lo haría y lo hice.

-¡No! No lo has hecho y ahora mientes como una vil cucaracha y ni siquiera puedes hacerlo bien –dijo la chica algo divertida por el nerviosismo de su hermano.

-Bien, de acuerdo, no he buscado inquilinos, pero tú entiende, no creo que sea lo mejor meter a algún posible loco a la casa.

-Tai, ya lo hablamos, quedamos en que lo haríamos –dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, Tai la vio con curiosidad mientras escribía algo y cuando termino le pasó el aparato al chico. El vio en la pantalla del celular la aplicación de Facebook abierta en una página que por el nombre Tai intuyó que era una de esas páginas donde se publican anuncios del tipo "se renta cuarto…" y cosas de ese tipo, y efectivamente, la publicación más reciente era una de Hikari.

"Se renta habitación en departamento de la ciudad de Odaiba. Excelente ubicación, y espacio."

La publicación continuaba dando la dirección del lugar y el precio por la renta al mes, finalizando con un "interesados pónganse en contacto con Hikari Yagami para visitar el departamento"

Tai miró a su hermana menor fingiendo enfado a lo que la chica le enseño la lengua frunciendo el ceño y después le quitó el teléfono de la mano. Taichi suspiró, finalmente estaba pasando, rentarían la habitación de sus padres.

* * *

Mimi caminaba por el centro comercial cargando su bolso y arrastrando los pies metidos en un par de tenis blancos, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza. Había intentado conseguir trabajo en una tienda de ropa pero no lo había conseguido, no era que le diera especial ilusión ese trabajo pero pensaba que al menos seria entretenido o no tan malo si podía estar mirando ropa todo el día. Se paseó por el lugar viendo desde los escaparates los artículos en venta. Bonitos vestidos, collares, pulseras, relojes. Estuvo cerca de comprarse una falda corta con olanes, pero en el último segundo se resistió a hacerlo, no era como que tuviera realmente problemas financieros, pues al irse de estados unidos se había llevado consigo una muy buena cantidad para sobrevivir por un largo rato, pero se había impuesto primero conseguir un empleo para que después no se quedara sin nada.

Tomó asiento en una banca solitaria viendo la gente pasar, sacó de su bolso un periódico doblado y comenzó a revisar los otros anuncios de empleos que había marcado el día anterior esperando tener mejor suerte en alguno de ellos. La mayoría no le llamaban particularmente la atención, no sentía deseos de trabajar como secretaria, archivista, asistente y cosas similares, trabajos como el que quiso conseguir en una tienda de ropa, o quizá en una joyería o alguna de esas cosas de las que ella sabía bastante al menos le parecían divertidos por el hecho de trabajar rodeada de algo que le gustaba y además poder tratar con la gente era algo que disfrutaba.

Terminó de revisar el periódico dándose cuenta de que solo quedaban dos posibilidades; un trabajo en una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí o uno como recepcionista en un hotel. La castaña se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para marcharse.

Caminó un rato hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Miyako, lo abrió y para su sorpresa encontró que la chica le había pasado el nombre de una página en Facebook con la que se había encontrado y en la cual se publicaban ofertas de departamentos y habitaciones en renta. La chica sonrió recobrando un poco el ánimo mientras comenzaba a revisar la página, vio algunas de las ofertas sin lograr encontrar algo que la convenciera, muchos de los lugares en renta eran muy caros, y otros tantos por las fotos que agregaban en la publicación no le daban especial ánimo a la chica de gustos exigentes. Se detuvo en una esquina esperando la señal el turno de los peatones para cruzar la calle volviendo a revisar su celular para ver más anuncios en la página y uno en especial llamó su atención a tal grado que incluso se olvidó de seguir caminando y se quedó de pie en esa esquina.

La publicación tenía unas cuantas de fotos donde se veía la habitación que estaba en renta y parte del departamento. Tenía una bonita y amplia sala, aunque sin amueblar, cosa extraña, una barra que separaba la cocina del resto de la sala, un patio exterior bastante amplio, cuarto de servicio y dos baños. La renta no era muy alta aunque la publicación advertía que era porque en el departamento ya vivían dos personas, pero el bajo costo de la renta y esas fotos que hacían ver muy bien el lugar fueron suficiente para que Mimi tomara la decisión de al menos darle la oportunidad a ese lugar de conocerlo.

* * *

-Gracias, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto contigo –dijo Hikari con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda despidiendo a alguien en la puerta. Levaban solo tres días buscando inquilino para la habitación, pero ya habían sufrido bastante tanto ella como Taichi.

Justo como el castaño mayor había dicho, en esos tres días habían recibido a cada loco y extravagante personaje, desde algunos que llegaban queriendo meter a la casa jaurías de perros, parvadas de aves o animales algo más extraños que tener como mascotas, (un par de gallinas, una caja con tarántulas, un pulpo… ¡Un jodido pulpo!), hasta personas de dudable estabilidad mental, problemas de ira, señales de esquizofrenia y delirios, ninfomanía (cabe decir que con aquella inquilina de largas piernas y generosos atributos Taichi estaba bastante emocionado, pero Hikari termino por correrla de la casa) y la lista seguía otro poco.

Taichi sonreía burlón recargado en la barra mientras Hikari tachaba otro nombre de la lista que había hecho en una libreta.

-Dios, es la peor hasta ahora –dijo Hikari algo desesperada, y con razón, la mujer en cuestión era una obsesiva del orden y la limpieza que tenía un especial don para desesperar a las personas. En diez minutos de entrevista había cuestionado la limpieza general de la casa, las normas de salubridad de la cocina, la falta de los utensilios y productos esenciales para una buena limpieza e incluso había hecho groseras insinuaciones hacia la higiene personal de Taichi.

-Te dije que la gente está chiflada –le dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cállate –le dijo la chica algo frustrada aun. Siguió sonriendo con burla mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y servía dos vasos de jugo, uno para él y otro para su hermana, la cual le generaba tal gracia por que no era algo muy usual ver a la chica normalmente tranquila y amable de tan mal humor.

-Tal vez es hora de rendirnos –dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, eso te encantaría –dijo Hikari sin mirarlo, solo dirigiendo sus asesinos ojos al patio de afuera. Poco a poco se relajó mientras bebía el jugo-. Tai, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en que no traigamos a nadie más a vivir aquí? Sabes que sería de gran ayuda –el chico asintió mirando al suelo pareciendo algo abatido.

-Ese cuarto ha estado deshabitado desde… bueno desde que no están –dijo con voz serena. Hikari entristeció al escucharlo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Lo sé, se por lo que pasas, yo misma lo he sentido –dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Algunas veces quisiera que todo se quedara tal y como ellos lo dejaron, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, yo igual, el problema es que no se puede, tenemos que seguir viviendo, con los cambios que se vayan generando –le dijo algo más seria mientras se despegaba de el-, y creo que esto es un paso en la dirección correcta, y seguramente lo habrían querido así –Tai asintió intentando sonreír.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que ya no tengo paciencia, más vale que el siguiente en entrar no sea un lunático o borramos esa publicación, por cierto, ¿falta alguien más?

-No, creo que ya vimos a todos los que respondieron a la publicación –dijo la chica revisando su teléfono-, ah, espera, una chica acaba de comentar, dice que está cerca, que si podemos recibirla hoy mismo.

-Claro, como sea, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –dijo Tai dirigiéndose a su habitación. Hikari mientras tanto contestó a la publicación de la chica dándole permiso de ir a ver el departamento.

* * *

Mimi llegó al edificio donde estaba la habitación en renta, para su sorpresa resultó que el empleo en la cafetería estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de ahí, por lo que aun cuando intentaba resistirse a pensar en eso, la posibilidad de vivir ahí y tener su trabajo tan cerca la llenaba de ilusión, pero sabía que no podía dar las cosas por hecho, y lo primero que necesitaba era conocer el lugar en cuestión.

En el lugar había tres edificios, un gran espacio de estacionamiento entre ellos y algunos árboles que adornaban el lugar. Se dirigió al edificio que la dirección especificaba y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba el departamento. Caminó por el corredor buscando el número y lo encontró al final de este, el edificio se veía bien, parecía un buen lugar, ahora solo bastaba ver con sus propios ojos la habitación y conocer a los dueños del departamento.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Taichi se asomó desde su habitación donde se encontraba alistándose para ir al trabajo. El castaño salió de su habitación y vio como Hikari se acercaba a él.

-¿Te importa atenderla tú? Tengo que ir al baño –dijo y de inmediato entro al baño dejando al chico solo. Taichi se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a todo ese asunto y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de imaginarse que clase de persona seria esta vez la que recibiría en su casa. Pero al abrir la puerta jamás espero ver unos ojos color miel, una tez clara y un cabello castaño que perfectamente reconoció, a pesar de solo haber visto a aquella mujer una vez en su vida.

-Mimi… -dijo casi en un susurro el chico, mudo por la sorpresa. La joven lucia igualmente sorprendida viendo al muchacho frete a ella, y luego le regaló al chico una sonrisa divertida.

-Cantinero –dijo para que después ambos se quedaran en silencio por un momento.

* * *

Este capítulo quedó bastante corto, pero espero que les guste, y bueno, de aquí en más creo que empieza lo bueno. Es una historia lenta, o al menos estos dos capítulos, pero lo siguiente espero sea más entretenido, y bueno, los dejo, espero me dejen algún comentario y esperen lo próximo.

Paz y amor!


	3. III-Mudanza

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y por comentar la historia. Aquí el tercer capítulo.

 **Capitulo III**

" **Mudanza"**

Mimi sonreía divertida mientras que Taichi la miraba desconcertado. Para la castaña todo estaba muy claro, ¡Por algo le había resultado conocido el apellido Yagami! ¡Era el apellido de ese muchacho! La chica que había hecho la publicación en aquella página de Facebook debía ser algún familiar suyo. Todo eso convertía la situación en una tremenda broma para la chica ojimiel, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que aquel cantinero al cual le había contado sus desaires amorosos el día en que llegó a la ciudad seria también quien después se volvería su casero? Bueno, eso sí se convencía a quedarse y si los dueños del departamento la aceptaban.

Por otro lado los pensamientos de Tai eran menos alegres y más descolocados, ¿Que hacia esa chica ahí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué lo había buscado? Esas eran sus preguntad hasta que se percató de que si había ido a atender la puerta era con la intención de recibir a una posible inquilina y ¡Bum! ¡Eso era! Como una situación extraordinaria con una explicación completamente lógica que no por ello deja de ser sorprendente al más puro estilo de un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, la chica con la que había decidido compartir un par de intimidades confiando en que no la volvería a ver, era la chica parada bajo el dintel de su puerta con una expresión divertida...y nada más.

-¿Me invitadas a pasar? -inquirió la chica con tono relajado. Tai retrocedió, aunque sin decir nada, dejándola pasar al departamento. La chica entró mirando de manera discreta el lugar, lucia justo como en las fotos y eso ya era una buena señal. Trataba con gente honesta.

-Ah... ¿Que se te ofrece? -dijo Tai sin poder evitar usar el tono de voz que usaba en su trabajo como barman, y sintiéndose algo tonto después de eso.

-Bueno...la verdad es que me encantaría otro bloody mary pero no creo que sea educado de mi parte pedirlo apenas llego a un lugar -dijo en forma de chiste, pero Tai seguía serio, la chica se sintió algo avergonzada y nerviosa y después saco su celular para mostrarle el anuncio sobre el departamento-. Bueno, ya en serio, encontré esta oferta de una habitación en renta, estoy interesada y esta es la dirección a la que me trajo la publicación, ¿Es aquí no? -dijo aun un tanto nerviosa.

Tai se veía algo titubeante, aun cuando sabia a lo que esa chica había ido a su casa, el que se lo confirmara era ya otro asunto.

-Sí, tenemos una habitación en renta -dijo, aunque no precisamente con el ánimo de quien busca cerrar una venta.

Mimi comenzaba a sentir la tensión del castaño y a sentirse tensa ella misma.

-Taichi, ¿Te...molesta mi presencia? -pregunto un poco apenada la castaña. El chico abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

-Ah... No -dijo de manera muy poco convincente-, quiero decir ¡No! Bueno... Es una gran sorpresa que estés tu aquí, quiero decir... ¿No crees que es extraño? -dijo el chico con una sonrisa parecida a la de Mimi cuando vio al castaño en la puerta del departamento. Dejo salir una risa más relajada deshaciéndose de la tensión y la pena.

-Sí, la verdad es que es lo último que me hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera mencionaste aquella noche que estabas rentando una habitación.

-Es que en ese momento aún no era algo oficial, y tú no dijiste que estuvieras buscando donde vivir.

-Buen punto -dijo la chica con un humor más parecido al que tenía cuando se conocieron-. ¿Te imaginas si tu hubieras mencionado algo de que rentabas una habitación y yo algo sobre estar buscando donde vivir? ¡Probablemente habríamos hecho un trato esa misma noche! -dijo de manera muy emotiva-, pero aunque no pasó aquí estamos, como si conocernos hubiera sido cosa del destino -Tai pensó en eso, cuestión del destino encontrarse con la chica, o quizá una mera coincidencia.

-Bueno, pero aun no es oficial que te quedes -le aclaro, Mimi asintió algo apenada, era verdad, aun no sabía si el chico y la otra dueña a la que aún no conocía la aceptarían-, tal vez el lugar no te agrade, yo espero que sí, pero no se tus gustos -dijo el chico. Mimi lo miró ligeramente cautivada al ver que el chico estuviera principalmente preocupado porque el lugar le gustara a ella.

Tai le sonrió con amabilidad y ella le devolvió una mirada similar. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio aunque esta vez no era incómodo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose llamo la atención de ambos. Mimi volteó para ver a una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía cierto parecido con Taichi, y según identificaba era la persona que había hecho la publicación que la había llevado hasta ahí.

-Oh, ¡Hola! Bienvenida -saludo la chica con buen ánimo. Mimi sonrió y saludo con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen por irrumpir tan repentinamente, pero me preocupaba que alguien más me ganara esta oportunidad. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa...bueno, creo que eso ya lo saben -dijo sintiéndose algo torpe-, vine por lo de la habitación en renta...y eso también ya lo saben -sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca antes había estado en esa situación, pidiendo ser recibida como inquilina.

La castaña de pelo corto se rio divertida, mientras que Taichi le dirigía a la ojimiel una mirada con la que intentaba infundirle calma. Mimi sonrió aun apenada.

-Tomemos asiento, ¿quieres? -le indicó la chica señalando la barra que tenía detrás.

Los tres tomaron asiento, Mimi fe un lado de la barra s espaldas de la entrada del departamento y Taichi y Hikari del otro lado.

-Bueno, como ya sabes por la publicación mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, puedes llamarme Kari si gustas, el -dijo señalando a Taichi-, es mi hermano, Taichi, todos lo llamamos Tai así que siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo tú también -Mimi sonrió sin poder evitarlo en ese momento al igual que Tai.

-Pues mucho gusto, Kari -luego dirigió una especial mirada al castaño-, y mucho gusto Tai.

-Encantado de conocerte Mimi -dijo el chico. Hikari sintió que de alguna manera sobraba en esa conversación.

-¿De qué me perdí? -preguntó la chica.

-Después te cuento -dijo Taichi mirando con discreción a Mimi-. Bien señorita Tachikawa, ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti? -pidió de manera relajada. Sabia ya unas cuantas cosas de la chica y eso le hacía temer menos que fuera como los otros interesados en el departamento habían resultado ser.

-Muy bien -dijo bastante animada -, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, tengo 26 años y acabo de regresar a Japón, estuve viviendo en Nueva York por varios años, pero...decidí volver por ciertas cuestiones -Tai sonrió discretamente-. No tengo familia aquí en Odaiba y estoy viviendo con una amiga, pero el departamento de ella no es tan grande como para que vivamos tres personas.

-¿Tres personas? Espera, ¿Vendrías a vivir con una pareja o algo así? -Mimi negó enérgicamente.

-No, verán, cuando volví pensé que podría quedarme con una amiga, un par de veces me lo sugirió, por si algún día quería regresar a Japón, pero para cuando volví ya tenía una inquilina con ella y me veo en la situación de ser una carga y una molestia.

-Entiendo -dijo Hikari, manteniendo en todo momento un tono de voz tranquilo.

-Supongo que solo resta preguntarte, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado vivir aquí? ¿Qué clase de inquilina eres? -Para todos esa última pregunta fue un tanto extraña, pero Tai no encontraba otra manera de indagar sobre ese punto y le parecía necesario si aquella chica que alguna vez pensó seria solo una cliente ocasional se quedaba a vivir con ellos.

-Bueno... -Mimi parecía bastante nerviosa nuevamente-, seré sincera, toda mi vida estaba en Nueva York. Mis amigos, mi familia, mi trabajo...todo lo que conozco se quedó allá. Vine a empezar de nuevo, de cero, tengo algo de dinero, suficiente para pagar cuatro meses de renta si se mantiene el precio del anuncio, espero conseguir trabajo en menos de ese tiempo, y vivir aquí por tiempo indefinido o hasta que ustedes me lo permitan. Y bueno, como un plan a futuro quiero volver a bailar.

-¿Volver a bailar? -preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Si -contesto con sencillez la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿Eres una mujer que sueña con ser bailarina profesional y vivir de eso? -preguntó con algo de escepticismo Tai. Mimi sonrió como si esa pregunta se la hubieran hecho mil veces antes.

-Eres del tipo de persona que considera eso y todo lo que tenga que ver con ser artista como sueños imposibles, ¿No?

-No, no... Claro que no, pregunto solo por interesarle en ti -Tai se sintió nervioso. Mimi lo miró seria por un momento hasta que le sonrió divertida.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, cada quien con sus opiniones -dijo entre risas-, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no, lo que pasa es que en Nueva York formaba parte de un grupo de Danza contemporánea, montábamos pequeños shows y participábamos en eventos locales por el simple gusto de bailar, es algo que hago en mi tiempo libre -termino su explicación.

-Genial -dijo Hikari con sinceridad, haciendo que Mimi se ruborizara un poco mientras que Tai permanecía callado con la mirada clavada sobre la ojimiel-. Pues...supongo que si tus planes salen bien te tendremos aquí por mucho tiempo, y si no, al menos durante los próximos cuatro meses puedes vivir aquí, tendremos una ayuda con los pagos y tu un techo sobre tu cabeza, todos ganamos -declaró con buen ánimo Hikari sacando a Tai del letargo dentro del cual no hacía más que observar fijamente a la chica, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Mimi bastante animada.

-Bueno, si mi hermano no tiene algo más que decir -Tai miró a Hikari y luego a Mimi.

-Bueno, solo que antes de que Mimi tome una decisión creo que sería bueno que... -Tai hizo una pausa como si le costara trabajo decir lo demás -, sería bueno que viera por ella misma el lugar -dijo finalmente. Las dos chicas asintieron como cayendo en cuenta de que habían olvidado algo de suma importancia.

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Bueno como podrás notar esta es la cocina -comenzó Hikari con el tour-, nada del otro mundo, pero es funcional.

-Es fantástica, tienen buen gusto -declaro la chica mirando con más atención la barra. Hikari miró en ese momento a Tai con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-Pues, muchas gracias. Sigamos, esta puerta -dijo refiriéndose a una que estaba en la parte de la cocina, a un lado del refrigerador, la cual abrió para mostrar lo que había - da al cuarto de servicio, tenemos nuestra propia lavadora y secadora, y en el patio hay espacio suficiente para tender la ropa -Mimi asintió viendo los viejos aparatos que aunque parecían tener algo más de una década de uso se veían bastante funcionales-, la sala es algo...no es gran cosa, aunque lo bueno es que hay buen espacio -dijo señalando el espacio solo adornado por una mesa con un viejo televisor, un sofá y un librero.

-Sí, bueno...les gusta tener espacio libre me imagino -dijo Mimi sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Hace unos meses pasamos por...cierto cambio, y por eso el lugar se ve así -dijo Tai algo incómodo. Mimi identifico en el rostro del chico lo que ocultaba y asintió sin decir nada.

-Comprendo, no hay problema -dijo dando otro vistazo al espacio disponible-, supongo que podremos hacer un par de cosas -susurro sin que los hermanos Yagami la escucharan.

-¿Seguimos? -dijo Hikari acercándose al pasillo y dándole una seña a la chica para que la siguiera. Mimi asintió y fue detrás de Hikari-, por ultimo esta puerta -señaló la primer puerta del lado derecho - es del baño, del otro lado la primera es el cuarto de Tai y la del fondo da a mi habitación, lo que nos deja con esta puerta -dijo señalando la segunda puerta del lado derecho. Tai avanzó tomando el pomo de la puerta pero se detuvo antes de girarlo. Ambas castañas miraron al chico notando aquella peculiar reacción. Hikari avanzo hacia él y puso su mano sobre la de él, quien la volteó a ver recibiendo el ánimo de la chica. Mimi permaneció callada, observando toda la escena.

-Esta es la habitación -dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la joven. Mimi entro tímidamente a la cálida habitación iluminada por la luz del día que se entraba por una gran ventana que daba al exterior del edificio y ocupaba casi toda una pared. La cama lucia comida, cubierta por una mullida colcha color vino, el suelo estaba alfombrado y un ropero contra la pared a un lado de la puerta equipado con un espejo de cuerpo completo y un amplio escritorio con una silla reclinable frente a este terminaban de adornar aquel singular espacio.

-Vaya... -dijo la chica visiblemente sorprendida-, este lugar...es... Hermoso -dijo sintiendo con cada paso en el cual se adentraba más en la habitación que exploraba un lugar fuera de este mundo.

-Creo que aquí no es necesario dar explicaciones -dijo Hikari divertida por la reacción de Mimi.

-Se ve mucho mejor que en la foto -dijo aun sumida en aquella fantástica sensación que le producía aquel lugar.

-Vaya, si tanto te gustó la habitación esto te va a encantar -le dijo Hikari mientras tocaba una puerta que Mimi no había visto que estaba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, al fondo de la habitación.

Mimi avanzo con timidez hasta la puerta, abriéndola para entrar en una habitación oscura. Encendió la luz y vio que aquel cuarto misterioso era un baño privado.

-Es... ¿En serio? -dijo la chica mirando a los hermanos. Hikari estaba frente a ella sonriéndole con amabilidad mientras que Tai seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. No lucia molesto, pero tampoco contento.

-Pues esta es la habitación que tenemos en renta -dijo Hikari como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Mimi volvió a mirar a Tai un poco contrariada.

-Bueno, gracias, pero quizá podría otro cuarto y alguno de ustedes...

-No -dijo Tai con rapidez-, créeme, está bien así -Mimi volvió a guardar silencio algo confundida.

-De acuerdo -dijo sin saber muy bien su estaba bien decirlo.

-¿Y? -inquirió Hikari con su amable sonrisa y actitud jovial que se contagiaba-, ¿Que dices? ¿Te quedarás?

-Pues yo no tengo queja alguna, si ustedes me aceptan me encantaría quedarme -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro volviendo a recorrer con la mirada la habitación.

Hikari sonrió contenta compartiendo la alegría de la castaña mientras que Taichi siguió en la misma posición, aunque esbozando una ligera sonrisa, misma que quitó al ver la hora en su reloj de pulso y ver que ya era tarde.

-¡Mierda! -dijo llamando la atención de las dos chicas-, ay, perdón, es que se me hace tarde para el trabajo -dijo antes de salir apresuradamente corriendo para ir a su habitación a tomar una chaqueta. Al salir las chicas estaban saliendo de la habitación-. Hikari am...hazte cargo de lo demás y Mimi, puedes mudarte cuando quieras.

Y dicho esto el muchacho se marchó.

Mimi miró al chico abandonar el departamento y luego a la hermana de este moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Sé que parece algo extraño, pero es buena persona, cuando lo conoces, y te acostumbras a su humor y sus actitudes.

Mimi sonrió mientras asentía la cabeza, recordando al muchacho detrás de la barra con el que había hablado su primera noche en la ciudad.

-Sí, no dudo que me llevare bien con él.

Un par de días después Mimi viajaba en un taxi con sus maletas, lista para llegar a su nuevo hogar. Miyako se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la mudanza, pero cómo Mimi había notado que los últimos días tanto ella como la otra chica, Sora, estaban realmente ocupadas con sus trabajos se negó rotundamente. Tal había sido el ajetreo en el que estaban en esos días por culpa de la mudanza y quien sabe que proyecto de los jefes de ambas chicas que las tenía trabajando a marchas forzadas que incluso la castaña había olvidado darle la dirección de su nuevo hogar a Miyako y poco les había dicho de sus nuevos compañeros, un chico y una chica, hermanos y agradables personas, fueron las únicas palabras que sobre ellos se dijo en el departamento de la chica de pelo morado. De cualquier forma Mimi había prometido esa mañana antes de salir que le enviaría la dirección en un mensaje de texto tan pronto terminara de instalarse en el departamento.

Al bajar del taxi subió sola al departamento, entró utilizando por primera vez la llave que le había dado Hikari cuando formalizaron la renta de la habitación al día siguiente de su primera visita y se encontró con la casa sola, como le había dicho que estaría la chica que desde ese día seria su compañera de departamento.

Avanzó con cierta timidez hasta su ahora habitación y entro con rapidez cerrando la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido.

Ya dentro de aquel rincón de alguna forma mágico se sintió libre de expresar su felicidad exclamando con fuerza y saltando sobre la cama. Estaba feliz, no era nada menos que feliz. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón comprobando que en verdad era muy cómodo y se relajó a tal grado que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Bufó con fastidio mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y veía la pantalla. Era un número desconocido, cosa que no le generó especial confianza, pero decidió tomar la llamada.

-¿Diga? –contestó la chica aun recostada en la cama.

-¿Señorita Tachikawa? –escuchó la voz de un hombre del otro lado.

-Sí, ella al habla, ¿Quién es? –preguntó curiosa.

-Soy Kazuki Matsuda, dueño de la cafetería Matsuda, usted vino hace unos días interesada por la vacante que tenemos, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó y Mimi recordó con claridad haber ido después de ser aceptada en la casa de los hermanos Yagami.

-Sí, deje mis datos hace un par de días.

-Me gustaría verla, el día de hoy en la cafetería, ¿es posible?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo estar ahí en seguida! –exclamó emocionada la chica, y un par de segundos después estaba fuera del departamento.

Tai caminaba algo apesadumbrado, era tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse y el a punto de llegar al departamento después de un día de trabajo algo pesado. Normalmente no se quejaba cuando tenía que trabajar por la mañana y la tarde en el bar, era más ligero y aún más cuando era entre semana, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón había sido particularmente pesado, sobre todo porque había tenido que tratar prácticamente todo el turno con jóvenes universitarios, ruidosos, enérgicos y que en ocasiones tenían que ser controlados por estar a punto de iniciar una pelea o algo por el estilo.

Tai sonrió recordando que el también tuvo años así, aunque no pudo disfrutarlos plenamente. ¿Cómo podría? Sus padres habían muerto cuando él acababa de cumplir dieciocho años. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar ser separado de su hermana, y luego esfuerzos aún mayores para poder protegerla, ver por ella, proveer lo necesario, y no perder la casa. Había hecho particulares esfuerzos por eso último, pues de alguna manera le hacía sentir que algo permanecía como antes, al menos la casa seguía siendo la misma, al menos ese lugar en el que él y su hermana habían crecido podía permanecer intacto.

Claro que en ese momento ya no era tan seguro eso, pues ahora tendrían a un huésped. A pesar de todo, le seguía generando gracia el pensar que, como dijo Hikari, no sería una completa desconocida, aunque la chica lo decía porque pensaba en un primer encuentro en el que decidirían si se quedaría o no, pero para Tai era algo distinto, pues literalmente no era una desconocida, era una chica a la que había conocido una semana antes, y con la cual había sostenido una plática tan amena y profunda en la cual incluso se permitió contarle cosas bastante intimas, en parte motivado por la idea de que no la volvería a ver, y en parte porque sentía una especie de conexión, o reciprocidad, y la chica había compartido de su vida varias cosas sin recelo.

Tai seguía pensando en Mimi Tachikawa cuando entró al departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en silencio. Pensó que quizá la chica ojimiel no había tenido tiempo de llevar sus cosas ese día como había avisado la noche anterior a Hikari por teléfono y que llegaría al día siguiente.

-Bueno, ella sabrá –dijo el chico mientras caminaba hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Se estiró un poco y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, se retiró la camiseta y se quitó los zapatos quedando solo con los pantalones de mezclilla los cuales se quitó después de sacar su celular del bolsillo, quedando solo en boxers, y antes de tomar ropa más cómoda y vestirse sintió ganas de beber algo.

El muchacho tomó su celular de encima de su escritorio y salió de su habitación, caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador sintiendo un leve frio en la piel desnuda. Buscó con la mirada encontrando un par de cervezas y un cartón de leche que tomó para notar que estaba casi vacío. Se enderezó dando un trago al cartón mientras escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta y encendía la leche. Pensó que debía ser Hikari y sin preocupación alguna cerró la puerta del refrigerador mientras seguía bebiendo la leche, para después tirarla en el bote de basura en la cocina, Tan absortó en sus actividades que no notó que la castaña que acababa de entrar lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas ruborizadas, y sin moverse de lugar desde que había entrado al departamento.

-Oye necesitamos comprar más leche –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala revisando su celular. Al no escuchar respuesta de la chica dejó de mirar la pantalla y alzó la vista para ver a una chica castaña de largo cabello mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Mimi seguía inmóvil en su sitio, apenas encender la luz del departamento a oscuras a pocos minutos de que el sol terminara de ocultarse se encontró con el hermano de Hikari, con el cantinero de su prime noche en Odaiba, con el chico castaño de cabello alborotado y sonrisa encantadora casi desnudo. Ahora tenía esa imagen más cerca, el moreno la miraba algo confundido, con su celular en la mano y vistiendo solo unos boxers holgados de color azul rey. Mimi tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver a detalle hasta el último tramo de piel del chico, sus brazos y piernas marcadas y un pecho y abdomen que si bien no parecían de gimnasio si conservaban la estética de un chico al que le gusta cuidarse y tiene una vida activa además de algún pasatiempo que implique el esfuerzo físico.

Después de un tiempo imposible de calcular, segundos, o quizá un minuto entero en que ambos se habían quedado callados, ambos con la boca abierta, amos ruborizados y ambos sin saber cómo proceder los nervios y el calor en el rostro terminó con la paciencia de Taichi.

-Mimi –la llamó rompiendo la membrana de confusión y ensueño que se había formado entre los dos con esa palabra. La castaña ojimiel reacciono de inmediato, el leve rubor en sus mejillas se convirtió rápidamente en un intenso tono rojo que le abarcó toda la cara mientras sus labios ligeramente separados en una expresión de sorpresa daban lugar a una mueca que implicaba toda la capacidad de separarse de su mandíbula, y esto fue acompañado por un agudo y corto gritito que luego dio paso a que la chica se cubriera la cara con ambas manos.

-¡Taichi! –exclamó ella cubriéndose la cara. El castaño reaccionó llevando sus manos hasta su entrepierna cubriéndola aunque sabía que llevaba la prenda inferior (y vaya que lo agradecía en ese momento).

-¡Perdón! Pensé que estaba solo, pensé que eras Hikari –comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía deprisa chocando contra la puerta corrediza que daba al patio de afuera.

-Sí, no…no te preocupes debí tocar –le contestó la chica sin dejar de cubrirse la cara.

-Lo siento –repitió el chico girando para huir a su cuarto. Mimi se destapó la cara que seguía roja, justo a tiempo para darle un último vistazo al cuerpo del muchacho, viendo la espalda y los glúteos marcados por la prenda interior.

Después de escuchar el portazo la castaña bajó las manos un poco más relajada mientras el rubor comenzaba a abandonar sus mejillas.

-Lindo trasero –dijo en voz baja para después percatarse de sus propias palabras y volver a enrojecer.

Agitó la cabeza con insistencia al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las cosas que llevaba en un par de bolsas de plástico que había dejado junto a la puerta al llegar al departamento y que había olvidado por completo luego de tremendo recibimiento por parte del castaño.

La chica abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a guardar ahí alimentos que acababa de comprar, feliz de poder gastar con menos mesura ahora que tenía un empleó y sintiendo que debía contribuir con su nuevo hogar lo antes posible, y al meter un nuevo cartón de leche no pudo evitar recordar al chico semidesnudo, y esta vez se permitió pensar en ello con menos limitación.

-Tiene cuerpo como de atleta –pensó esbozando una tímida sonrisa, hasta que escuchó el rechinar de una puerta detrás de ella y sintiendo que los nervios la invadían nuevamente metió la leche y la otra bolsa de plástico tal cual estaba al refrigerador, levantándose deprisa y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador para después dar media vuelta.

Del otro lado de la barra vio al castaño, con una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón deportivo gris puestos. El chico miraba al suelo mientras caminaba con lentitud y la castaña notó que seguía algo sonrojado, ella también, supuso, por el ardor que sentía en las mejillas.

Mimi le dio la vuelta a la barra y cuando los dos estaban a un lado de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio se quedaron frente a frente en silencio.

-Oye perdón… -dijeron al unísono, incapaces de soportar más silencios entre ellos, y luego rieron avergonzados.

-Debí tocar –dijo Mimi.

-No…esta es ahora tu casa, yo…debo empezar a tener ciertos límites con el uso de las áreas comunes –dijo el chico intentando disculparse.

-¿Te parece si olvidamos este incidente y empezamos de nuevo? –ofreció Mimi.

-Me encantaría –dijo Tai para después reír un poco. Mimi lo acompaño con una risa cálida-. ¿Compraste comida? –dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador recordando que la chica había estado guardando cosas ahí.

-Sí, quiero contribuir desde hoy, y pensé también en preparar la cena.

-No, de ninguna manera, es tu primer noche aquí, déjame preparar a mí la cena –dijo Tai mientras revisaba los ingredientes de los que disponían.

Antes de que Mimi replicara tocaron a la puerta y la castaña se encamino hacia ella.

-Está bien, pero mañana prepararé el desayuno –dijo la chica poco antes de abrir la puerta mientras que Tai ponía algunas cosas sobre la barra y le sonreía aceptando el trato.

Mimi abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con una chica de cabello rojizo, vestida con una falda gris hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color que la falda. Lo sorprendente de todo eso era que reconocía a aquella chica.

-Sora –dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Mimi? –Dijo la chica mientras entraba al departamento-, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Aquí…vivo aquí desde hoy, ¿y tú…?

-¡Sora! Llegas temprano –dijo Tai abandonando la cocina en ese momento.

Mimi volteó a ver al chico y luego miró a la amiga de su mejor amiga. ¿Se conocían?

-Por cierto, ella es la chica que rentara la habitación libre, te presento a…

-Mimi Tachikawa –se adelantó la pelirroja. Tai parecía algo desconcertado.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó el chico.

-Ella es la compañera de mi amiga Miyako, la chica con la que les platique que pensé que podría mudarme –le aclaró Mimi.

-Nos conocimos cuando llego a Odaiba, visitó a Miyako ese día y vivió con nosotras estos últimos días –agregó sora con buen ánimo-, vaya, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Así que la nueva habitante de la casa Yagami eras tú –comentó Sora bastante divertida por el asunto, dándole a entender a Mimi que ya sabía que alguien se mudaría con el castaño y su hermana.

-Lo sé, que pequeño es el mundo, jamás pensé que ustedes dos se conocían. –dijo la castaña mirando a ambos. La chica se acercó al muchacho rodeando su cuello con su brazo haciendo que este se inclinara un poco, pues era más alto que la chica.

-¿Conocernos? ¡Somos los mejores amigos desde la infancia! Siempre hemos estado juntos –dijo con orgullo la pelirroja, haciendo que Tai se sonrojara y después su expresión parecía preocupada.

-Su mejor amiga, eso es ge… -en ese momento su mente la llevó hasta la noche en que conoció a Tai, en que platicaron sobre sus vidas amorosas y al momento justo en que escuchó al chico decir las palabras "mejor amiga". La mirada preocupada que el castaño tenía en ese momento solo sirvió para confirmar la sospecha que la ojimiel tenía; aquella chica que abrazaba al castaño con tanta confianza y que sonreía tan alegre era la mejor amiga de Taichi, era la chica con la que había estado en su infancia y adolescencia, y por tanto, no era otra que la chica de la que el castaño se había enamorado a los doce años. Y ella lo sabía, Tai sabía que ella lo sabía, y por alguna razón, eso los llenó a ambos de tensión-… nial –completó la palabra que había dejado en el aire, mientras miraba los ojos suplicantes de Tai.

Esta historia continua, y espero que les haya gustado.

Me despido, les deseo lo mejor y les pido dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos.


	4. IV-Sora

**Capítulo IV**

 **"Sora"**

Después de la última palabra de Mimi el silencio reinó. Sora parecía no notar las nerviosas miradas de Mimi y de Tai. La castaña acababa de atar todos los cabos y el muchacho lo sabía, la miraba, lo podía leer en esa mirada ligeramente picara y en el temblor de sus labios que parecían querer dibujar una sonrisa.

-Tai, ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo tenso -dijo Sora mirando al castaño que la volteó a ver mientras que la chica lo soltaba y retrocedía un par de pasos.

-Sí, no... No sucede nada, todo tranquilo no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, pero en serio estas algo raro, ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡No! Es... Es solo el trabajo, ya sabes, el fastidio de la vida laboral -dijo rascándose la nuca. Sora sonrió conforme con las palabras del muchacho y siguió caminando adentrándose en el departamento y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mimi seguía mirando al chico que nuevamente la miró con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. La castaña le guiño el ojo y le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -le susurró mientras empujaba la puerta que seguía abierta, pero contrario al ruido de la puerta cerrándose sin mayor problema lo que ambos escucharon fue un golpe seco seguido de un quejido.

-Mi cabeza -dijo un muchacho de cabello rojizo frotándose la frente con una mano mientras entraba al departamento cargando una bolsa de plástico en la mano libre y cerrando la puerta después de entrar. Mimi lo miró curiosa mientras Tai esbozaba una sonrisa divertida-, oye si no quieres que venga dímelo, no es necesaria la violencia -dijo el muchacho levantando la cara, mirando al castaño y después a Mimi a quien le sonrió con galantería-, hola, ¿Y tú eres?

Mimi titubeo antes de contestar pero desde la cocina la voz de Sora la interrumpió.

-Es Mimi, la nueva inquilina de Tai y Kari -explicó la pelirroja.

-Vaya que sabes escoger a tus inquilinos Tai -dijo el chico con tono insinuante. Taichi le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Compórtate -le dijo-. Él es Daisuke Motomiya, otro viejo amigo -le explicó a Mimi.

-Oh, encantada -dijo la chica.

-Igualmente -contestó el muchacho sobándose el lugar donde había sido golpeado mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Ah -escuchó Mimi decir al Tai volteando a verlo nuevamente-, no te avise, algunos amigos vendrán hoy, espero que no te moleste -dijo algo apenado. Mimi rápido negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, es tu casa después de todo -le contestó con simpleza caminando por la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Tai suspiró, aunque no se sentía especialmente aliviado, mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla pero algo lo detuvo. Abrió la puerta y vio a un muchacho rubio que vestía jeans, tenis y una camisa azul opaco sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta negra y poseía una mirada calmada rayando en la indiferencia pura.

-¿Puedo pasar o estas con alguien? -preguntó esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Adelante Yama -le dijo apartándose de la entrada para dejarlo pasar. El rubio entró dejando en el suelo una bolsa de plástico que al tocar el suelo hizo un sonido agudo, como de vidrio, para después abrazar al chico castaño en forma de saludo.

-Ya te dije que odio que me digas así -le aclaro el muchacho volviendo a tomar la bolsa y lanzando un largo vistazo al departamento topándose con rostros conocidos hasta que vio a Mimi, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa peculiar-. Así que seguiste mi consejo, y estas de nuevo en la cacería -le dijo al muchacho que parecía no comprender de qué hablaba.

Volteó a ver a donde la mirada del chico estaba puesta notando que miraba a Mimi quien lo veía con curiosidad esbozando una sonrisa de interés. Tai bufó mientras volvía a ver a Matt.

-Te equivocas, es solo mi inquilina -le aclaró en un susurro.

-Ah -dijo el chico levantando las cejas-, entonces está disponible.

Mimi miraba al chico rubio de ojos azules considerando que era un tipo apuesto, un par de centímetros más alto que Tai, con un cabello rubio que de alguna manera combinaba entre lo alborotado y arreglado y que la miraba de una forma diferente. La chica sonrió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la estufa, en la cual el chico de nombre Daisuke comenzaba a poner un sartén y una olla, rebuscando en las bolsas que había traído, extrayendo de ellas verduras y una bolsa con carne.

-Supongo que se puede decir eso -dijo el castaño cerrando finalmente la puerta. Matt dejo su coqueteó a distancia para mirar al chico que parecía estar distante.

-Oye -dijo y el castaño le puso atención -, si estas interesada en ella no te estorbare, digo, es una chica guapa y...

-Matt -dijo el moreno-, creo que no estoy listo para una relación aun, tranquilo, si quieres intentarlo con ella, se llama Mimi y le gusta bailar, creo que eso es suficiente información.

Matt miró a su amigo sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás y sabía fácilmente distinguir cuando era completamente sincero (sobra hablar sobre un acontecimiento que implicaba a cierta chica pelirroja que en ese momento estaba en el departamento). El rubio sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el chico.

-Bueno, si estás seguro, ve consiguiendo la botella de tequila porque quizá se retire el mil amores -Tai soltó una carcajada que inundó todo el departamento.

-Ojala pudiera creer eso -dijo conteniendo su risa-, solo te pido que no le rompas el corazón tanto que hasta llegue a odiarme a mí -Tai camino rumbo a su habitación aun riendo.

En la cocina Mimi veía a aquel par que comenzaba a tener una conversación de viejos amigos mientras caminaban al cuarto del chico de cabellera castaña. La joven ojimiel los miró hasta perderlos de vista y al volver su atención a la cocina notó a Daisuke cocinando y a Sora mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Él es Yamato Ishida, todos le decimos Matt, uno ochenta y tres, ochenta y cuatro kilos de peso y soltero, creo que es información suficiente -concluyó su dialogo la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo a la castaña que sonrió divertida.

Ni cortos ni perezosos siguieron llegando. Mimi vio a un chico de cabello azulado y lentes llamado Joe entrar tropezando y casi cayendo de no ser porque Sora lo detuvo de tocar el suelo. Después de él un chico pelirrojo menos alto que el resto de los muchachos entro, cargando un maletín que llevaba colgado al hombro y un traje de oficina de nombre Koushiro Izumi, o "Izzy" para los amigos ahí reunidos. Luego Hikari llegó al fin de unos cursos de diplomado a los que asistía por las tardes y saludo a todo mundo, causando revuelo en Davis que parecía muy interesado en llamar la atención de la castaña. Finalmente un chico de cabello castaño que dijo llamarse Takato, delgado y bastante tímido al parecer de Mimi entro en el departamento y tomo asiento en la barra del comedor, sobre la cual Davis ya había repartido un gran banquete.

Mimi se disponía a retirarse para dejar a los viejos amigos convivir sin estorbar, pero Hikari y Sora insistieron en que se quedara para que todos la pudieran conocer mejor. La chica ojimiel acepto, dado que nunca había sido cohibida cuando se trataba de relacionarse con la gente.

Así pues, todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas a la castaña sobre su vida, resaltando sobre todo el tema de que había nacido en Japón pero vivido muchos años en Estados Unidos, las diferencias en cuanto a la vida en ambos países, varias anécdotas sobre Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, algunas cosas sobre los negocios de sus padres y sus intereses personales (como el baile y la cocina), además del hecho de que la joven castaña tenía una carrera universitaria en administración de empresas y comercio internacional.

-Vaya, para nada una vida aburrida -dijo Sora bastante interesada en lo que contaba Mimi. Quien sonrió alagada mientras pegaba el cuello de su botella de cerveza a sus labios y daba un sorbo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Que te trajo de vuelta a Odaiba? -preguntó Matt-, digo, no es que nuestra bella ciudad sea aburrida, pero no creo que se compare con el ritmo de vida neoyorquino -Mimi apretó los labios, cosa que Tai notó y se inclinó un poco sobre la barra esperando a que la chica contestara, preguntándose si les hablaría a aquel grupo de amigos sobre sus líos y tropiezos amorosos.

-Bueno, tú lo has dicho, el ritmo de Nueva York es enteramente distinto al de aquí, por eso vine, quería alejarme de todo por un momento, respirar con calma y disfrutar de la vida.

-Qué valor -dijo Hikari, con voz baja pero que alcanzó a escucharse en toda la cocina, cosa que parecía no ser la intención de la chica que se ruborizo cuando más de uno lo volteó a ver, incluida Mimi.

-¿Valor? -preguntó Mimi intrigada.

-Sí, bueno -dijo algo nerviosa Hikari-, la otra vez dijiste que toda tu vida está en Nueva York y que viniste hasta aquí a iniciar de cero, a lo que quiero llegar es a que yo no sería capaz de dejar todo, amigos y familia y marcharme, tu sí que eres muy valiente por hacerlo y la verdad es que te envidio -Mimi sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No soy valiente -dijo poniendo una mirada de añoranza-, no fue fácil irme, distanciarme de todo, pero lo necesitaba, además, solo pude hacerlo cuando me convencí de que todo lo que importa siempre lo llevas contigo, aquí -se tocó el pecho-, dentro esta todo aquello que valoras, que amas, todos aquellos que te importan, y a pesar de la distancia nunca se alejan.

-Igual debes admitir que no cualquiera toma el riesgo de iniciar de cero -intervino Sora-, la mayoría de la gente quiere tener algo seguro.

-Sí, claro, por eso mismo muchas veces nos limitamos nosotros mismos -agregó Mimi-. Es más fácil vivir cuando sientes que tienes seguro algo, una casa, un trabajo, a una persona, pero todo eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento, no quiero sonar pesimista pero en cualquier momento puedes perder eso que sentías seguro y debes aprender a moverte -Tai, al igual que todos los demás miraba a Mimi con interés, escuchando atentamente su voz-, no me malinterpreten, no digo que sea mejor vivir sin apegarse a las cosas, más bien digo lo contrario. Disfruto de la vida, de los momentos y las personas, lo hago porque sé que puede terminarse en cualquier momento, por eso mejor no tener miedo a arriesgarse, mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste que arrepentirse de lo que no hiciste por cobarde, o mejor procurar no arrepentirse, no creo que eso sea valiente, solo es...quererse -concluyó su discurso la joven con una sonrisa algo apenada, cuando empezó a responder no esperaba montar todo un monologo.

Luego de que ella callara, un cómodo y reflexivo silencio invadió la cocina, mientras todos pensaban en las palabras de Mimi. Finalmente Matt dejó salir una risa alzando su cerveza.

-Salud por quererse entonces -todos los demás rieron mientras comenzaban a chocar las botellas de cerveza.

La conversación se reanudó, siendo Mimi la que escuchaba ahora detalles sobre la vida de los ahí reunidos, como el hecho de que Joe era interno en un hospital de la ciudad, Izzy tenía su propia y pequeña empresa en crecimiento junto a varios otros amigos de diseño de software, Matt, según se animó a contar, tenía un tedioso y sofocante trabajo de oficina que por como lo describió Mimi supuso que no le importaría mucho perderlo en algún momento, y en ese espacio de la conversación Sora aprovecho para hacer mención de los grandes dotes musicales del rubio, quien había optado por dejar su banda de garaje para

Tener un trabajo más estable. Takato le resultó a Mimi un interesante caso, pues explico que, al igual que su padre, había estudiado finanzas y mercadotecnia y había recibido buenas ofertas de empleo debido a sus excelentes calificaciones y al renombre que poseía su padre (quien tras años de trabajar para una empresa renuncio arto de esa extenuante vida y había montado una panadería que le daba loa suficiente para vivir de manera cómoda), mismas que rechazó y ahora trabajaba como asistente de un veterinario en la ciudad y eso estaba bien para él. Davis hablo con gran lujo de detalles sobre su vida, su trabajo actual como repartidor de comida de un restaurante local y su interés por trabajar como cocinero y no solo como repartidor, con lo que surgió una pequeña rivalidad a modo de juego entre el chico y la joven castaña ojimiel que también disfrutaba de la gastronomía y el enfrentamiento cesó con la promesa de un día batir sus habilidades culinarias en una competencia mano a mano, cosa que alegro enormemente a Tai quien de inmediato se postuló como el juez de esa competencia.

Las risas y conversaciones continuaron hasta que decidieron salir al pequeño patio del departamento y admirar desde ahí la ciudad. Mimi se deleitaba con la vista hermosa y panorámica de las luces salpicadas por toda la ciudad ennegrecida por la noche. Las calles más cercanas resultaban resplandecientes y más lejos solo puntos fijos adornaban todo el panorama. No pudo evitar pensar en Nueva York, y más aún cuando un aroma ligeramente amargo llegó a sus fosas nasales y volteo para ver al chico rubio con un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.

Sora se cubrió con el saco que se había quitado al llegar al departamento y Taichi de un momento a otro regreso del interior del hogar con un abrigo ligero para su hermana y subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta azul marino. Mimi no había notado el fresco viento de esa noche hasta ese momento y comenzó a frotarse los brazos al percatarse del clima frío.

-Y bueno -dijo Matt apagando el cigarrillo consumido un poco más de la mitad en la baranda de mármol del balcón (cosa que molesto a Tai) y dejando la colilla sobre el mismo-, pasando a temas más serios, ¿Te reuniste con el señor Hatage? ¿Lograste que extendiera el plazo? -Izzy, Takato y Daisuke voltearon a ver a Taichi, quien se recargo en el barandal dando un gran trago a su cerveza. Hikari bajo la mirada algo entristecida, cosa que notó de inmediato Sora y también la chica ojimiel.

-Me reuní con el pero...no logre nada -dijo finalmente el castaño- no se hará el trato si no se hace el pago completo la primera semana de marzo -Matt resopló mientras el resto de loa interesados en la charla parecían desanimarse.

-Carajo, necesito otro –dijo el chico rubio volviendo a sacar el paquete de cigarrillos.

Mimi miraba curiosa a los chicos y sus expresiones desanimadas, la cual era mucho más profunda y llena de decepción en Taichi, quería preguntar de qué hablaban, pero al mismo tiempo se contenía suponiendo que sería algo descortés hacer esa pregunta siendo que no los conocía lo suficiente como para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos privados.

-Un bar –le susurró Sora al ver la insistente mirada de Mimi sobre los chicos. Ella reacciono volteándola a ver algo desconcertado-. Entre ellos cuatro quieren abrir un bar, Taichi estuvo buscando el lugar idóneo y lo encontró hace unos meses, pero ahora están algo cortos con la inversión y quizá no puedan lograr la compra.

-Entiendo –dijo Mimi con un tono de agradecimiento hacia la pelirroja por haberla sacado de la duda.

-En realidad no es tanto el dinero que falta –dijo Taichi tratando de animar al grupo-, si aumentamos un poco la parte que cada uno debe poner… -los rostros afligidos de sus amigos le respondieron antes de que siquiera terminara de decir aquella oración.

-Es todo lo que podemos aportar Tai –dijo Takato rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Además –dijo Izzy con algo de pena, parecía no querer decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, y al mismo tiempo sentir que era necesario hacerlo-, no es solo por la compra del local –dijo finalmente-, Tai todo nuestro capital está puesto en adquirir ese lugar, ¿Qué hay de lo demás? No tendremos nada para invertir en las remodelaciones y en abastecernos para poder abrir.

-Ya te dije, una vez que tengamos el lugar podemos ir avanzando de poco en poco –dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea –dijo Matt exhalando una nube de humo blanco-. Amigo, quizá no es el momento, simplemente eso, podemos retrasarlo un poco, será cuando deba ser.

Tai miró al suelo abatido, temía que esas fueran las reacciones de sus amigos. Matt comprendía el sentimiento de frustración del chico, y por li mismo se acercó a él poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho que levantó la mirada en ese momento.

-Oye, un pequeño tropiezo no nos va a detener, seguimos contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo y los chicos sonrieron.

-Si, en cuanto abramos ese negocio yo seré el cocinero, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Daisuke con emoción.

-Es un buen movimiento tener inversiones en establecimientos rentables –dijo Izzy con tono formal.

-Es buen movimiento hacer algo de tu vida –dijo Takato con un tono de voz gracioso que provoco la risa de todos los presentes.

Mimi sonreía feliz de presenciar el cariño y la confianza que ese grupo de amigos se mostraba, parecían realmente unidos. Claro que para ella no todo era maravilloso, pues también le recordaba a sus antiguos amigos y lo distanciada que estaba de ellos, cosa que comenzó a hacer mella en su corazón al grado de hacerla sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras las risas continuaban y el frio seguía invadiéndola.

Antes de que se diera cuenta una chaqueta negra le fue ofrecida, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules del amigo rubio de su actual casero. Sonrió en agradecimiento y sin protesta alguna aceptó la chaqueta para cubrirse del frio.

-Gracias –dijo con tono relajado.

-No quería que te murieras de frio –dijo el chico con un seductor tono de voz, suave y algo cantarín, que debía admitir la chica de pelo castaño, era bastante agradable de escuchar.

-Que considerado –respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa coqueta tras ponerse la chaqueta y subir el cierre de la misma.

Tai, quien en ese momento estaba rodeado por sus amigos, quienes escuchaban sobre el tedioso día de trabajo de Sora (palabras de ella), casi no ponía atención a las palabras de su mejor amiga, pues casi toda su atención estaba puesta en el rubio y la ojimiel a quienes el resto de los presentes parecía que habían decidido darles su espacio. Todos conocían la forma galante y coqueta de ser del chico rubio, por lo que ya ni se sorprendían cuando este se lanzaba hacia una chica, y mucho menos si la chica era atractiva como todos coincidían en que lo era la recién llegada, quien parecía poseer el mismo don innato de Matt para coquetear, pues se les veía platicando muy cómodamente.

-¿Verdad Tai? –escuchó la voz de Sora llamándolo y volvió su atención la chica pelirroja.

-¿Perdón? –dijo algo confundido el chico causando un par de risas.

-Les contaba sobre esa vez que fuimos a acampar con mi papá, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah!, no me hagas recordar eso, aun no puedo ver a los ojos a tu papá, recuerda que rompí su caña de pescar.

-No tienes que recordármelo, él lo hace cada que nos vemos –otra vez las risas se hicieron presentes, y en ese momento Tai volvió a mirar a Matt y Mimi, quienes parecían estar enfrascados en una íntima y agradable conversación.

Tai sonrió con algo de melancolía, quizá su amigo tenía razón, y ya era tiempo de que buscara a alguien más, o quizá su hermana tenía razón y no se trataba de buscar, sino de esperar y recibir con los brazos abiertos una oportunidad de volver a querer a alguien si se presentaba, como fuera, lo único que tenía en claro es que siempre había envidiado la forma tan hábil y desinhibida de su amigo para desenvolverse con una chica, y en ese momento era justo lo que sentía, una envidia hacia el rubio por tener tan íntimo y cercano momento con su atractiva inquilina.

Después de un par de cervezas más Joe comenzó a bostezar de manera exagerada, lo que dio inicio al final de la noche. Los presentes comenzaron a despedirse y se marcharon todos juntos, dejando únicamente a los tres habitantes del departamento.

-Bueno, nos veremos el fin de semana, ¿o no? –dijo Sora mirando fijamente a Tai que lucía algo intimidado.

-Bueno…tengo que trabajar ese día yo… -Sora miró al chico con enfado y el resto de los presentes observaban con atención las reacciones (algo intimidadas) del castaño.

-¡Vamos Tai! –Rogó la chica-, trabajas demasiado, tomate un fin de semana libre, además ya habíamos acordado salir todos, no puedes quedar mal.

-Bueno yo… -Sora miró con el ceño fruncido a Tai y luego dirigió su mirada a Mimi que estaba recargada en la puerta con Matt muy cerca de ella.

-Mimi, el sábado tenemos planeado salir todos juntos a Palette Town, habrá un espectáculo de luces en la noche, y por supuesto estas invitada, también le diré a Yolei que vaya, ¿Qué dices?

-Ah…bueno… ¡Claro! Encantada de acompañarlos –dijo la chica con emoción. Sora miró a Taichi cruzando los brazos y el muchacho resopló derrotado.

-Está bien, le diré a alguien que me cubra –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó Sora con gran alegría-, entonces nos veremos el sábado, que descansen.

-Igualmente –dijo Tai en forma de despedida mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a alejarse. El ultimo frente a la puerta del departamento era Matt, quien le sonrió por última vez a Mimi y le guiño el ojo.

-Entonces nos veremos el sábado, ah y ya tienes mi número, no olvides llamarme si se te ofrece algo –dijo sonriéndole con galantería.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió Mimi devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

-Hasta luego hermano, bye Kari –dijo despidiéndose de los hermanos Yagami.

-Bye –dijeron los dos al unísono antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hikari miró a Mimi con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¡Vaya impresión que le causaste a nuestro lobo solitario! –soltó de repente la chica y Mimi respondió a eso riendo.

-Es…un chico agradable –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, hasta que lo conoces –dijo Tai mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Qué quiso decir? –preguntó Mimi a la castaña menor.

-Nada en realidad –dijo Hikari restándole importancia-, la verdad es que él le tiene mucha más estima que todos nosotros –le aclaró para después bostezar de sobremanera-. Bueno, ya es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño, me iré a dormir, que descanses –le dijo y avanzó hacia su habitación.

-Igualmente –respondió Mimi. Luego dirigió la mirada a la cocina donde Tai permanecía de pie con un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y mirando un calendario. Se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos apartando de enfrente algunos platos para apoyar los codos. Tai la miró y notó que la chica le prestaba especial atención.

-¿Qué? –dijo con simpleza el castaño. Mimi le sonrió.

-Así que ella es Sora –comentó en voz baja. Tai enrojeció al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de la chica y de inmediato volteó a ver el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y notó que Hikari ya estaba dentro de la suya, se aproximó a la barra mirando a Mimi poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

-No-di-gas-na-da –rogó remarcando cada silaba. Mimi volvió a reír mientras agachaba la mirada. Tai sintió que eso no era una buena señal.

-Tranquilo, no soy de aquellas que se aprovechan así de un hombre –le aseguró-, ya te lo dije antes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, solo creí que podríamos hablar sobre eso un poco, si tú quieres….cantinero –en ese momento Tai volvió a percibir en la voz y en la mirada de Mimi eso que le había motivado a abrirse a un dialogo intimo con ella la noche en que la conoció

-No hay nada que hablar –dijo con sencillez-, es una historia aburrida y que además ya sabes, y no soy cantinero en tanto no te sirva algo.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! –exclamó la chica fingiendo enfado-, aquella noche te expresaste de una forma tan tierna y pura de ella que no puedes decirme ahora que no hay nada más que decir, y si ese es el problema, ¿podría servirme una cerveza por favor, cantinero? –Tai sonrió de lado y luego se giró para ir hacia el refrigerador.

-¿No crees que ya bebiste bastante? –dijo sin afán de molestar.

-Aún estoy debajo de mi límite –respondió la chica.

-Pues ahí te quedaras –dijo dándose la vuelta con una cerveza en la mano-, esta es la última –dijo antes de abrirla y beber un pequeño sorbo. Mimi lo miro entornando los ojos para luego extender la mano como pidiéndole la botella. Tai parecía no dar crédito a esa acción y la chica bufó levemente.

-Como si nunca hubieras compartido una cerveza con alguien.

-Claro, lo he hecho pero… no desde que tengo edad legal para beber –explicó mientras le entregaba la botella a la chica que dio un sorbo bastante más grande que el que dio Tai.

-Interesante –reconoció-, pero ese no es el tema de ahora, lo más interesante ahora es Sora, ¿o no? –insistió la chica, Tai parecía comenzar a molestarse y Mimi le ofreció la cerveza como una forma de establecer un lazo con el que lo obligara a quedarse y conversar, al menos de esa forma lo sintió él.

-Fue hace años, ya te lo dije.

-También dijiste que jamás le dijiste nada.

-¿Por qué es tan importante decir algo? –dijo dando un gran trago a la cerveza que luego Mimi le arrebató estirándose sobre la barra para alcanzarla.

-Porque si no dices nada no sabrás nunca que piensa ella.

-Se lo que piensa, me ve como un amigo y nada más.

-Quizá porque piensa que tu solo la vez como una amiga.

-Como sea, fue hace años, ya no importa.

-Y si no importa, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –Preguntó dejando al chico sin respuesta-, digo, aunque te rechace, ya no importa, y quizá hasta sea una bonita anécdota que contar después –Tai no dijo nada y Mimi también permaneció callada un momento-, ¿o es que aun sientes algo por ella? –Tai miró a la chica algo sorprendido, y parecía a la vez expuesto. Mimi comprendió que había llevado todo eso demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento yo…no debí meterme, perdona, estúpida yo, Tai, lo siento…

-Descuida, no importa –dijo comenzando a caminar para marcharse.

Mimi se sintió fatal al ver así al chico y se apresuró a rodear la barra para alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

-Tai –le dijo sujetándolo de los hombros-, perdón, no es mi asunto lo siento, apenas nos conocemos, no tengo ningún derecho a decirte lo que deberías o no deberías hacer, perdóname –insistió reduciendo el malestar del chico y haciendo que le sonriera con tristeza.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto que le diga? –preguntó con voz más calmada.

-Bueno… -Mimi intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas-, no lo sé, supongo que pienso que dejar las cosas solo así es un poco… tiste.

-¿Triste? –preguntó Tai desconcertado.

-Si… bueno… es tu amiga pero, sentiste algo más por ella y al menos para darle un cierre a eso quizá sea bueno que se lo digas, solo como un final –dijo y después sonrió con ternura. Tai suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quizá tengas razón –Mimi sonrió con más confianza mientras le soltaba los hombros. Llevó la cerveza una vez más a sus labios y dio un gran trago para después dársela a Tai, quien se empino la botella y la vació por completo.

¡Oye! –Reclamó ella golpeándole el pecho con la mano abierta y sin mucha fuerza-, quería otro trago –Tai se rio al igual que la chica.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama –dijo al terminar de reírse. Mimi miró al chico con un gesto de sorpresa llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Y creí que tu amigo era el atrevido –dijo con tono de sorpresa haciendo que Tai cayera en cuenta del doble sentido de su última oración.

-Ah, no, no, yo me refería a… -pero la carcajada de Mimi cortó su explicación y lo desconcertó.

-Relájate, solo bromeo, -le dijo entre risas-, tienes razón, hay que dormir, que descanses Taichi –dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tai caminó detrás de ella y antes de que cerrara su puerta el chico le dijo:

-Que duermas bien –Mimi se detuvo, con la puerta apenas abierta dejando ver uno de sus ojos color miel y la mitad de su sonrisa.

-Dulces sueños cantinero –susurró y después cerró la puerta. Tai se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, aun con la botella de cerveza vacía en la mano.

-Ojala fuera más atrevido que Matt –susurró de forma casi inaudible antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Si ya sé que me tarde un buen rato, pero espero que encuentren este capítulo entretenido.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, perdón, se que no los respondo todos, pero claro que los leo, y como vi insistencia en que subiera otro capítulo, me puse a trabajar a cien esta noche.

Sin más por el momento me despido deseándoles un bonito día y que la cerveza jamás les falte.


	5. V-¿Un amigo o un chico?

Pues luego de una larga espera aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Agradezco a quienes estuvieron esperándolo, y a quienes apenas se están sumando a esta aventura. espero que en verdad lo disfruten mi gente.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

" **¿Un amigo o un chico?"**

Mimi casi concluía su jornada laboral del día viernes, y seguía luciendo una sonrisa alegre y natural como cuando había llegado en su primer día, cosa que realmente sorprendía a su jefe y a sus compañeros de trabajo.

En la entrevista que le realizó el dueño del establecimiento, la chica le informó al hombre que su experiencia laboral era como contadora y administradora en una gran empresa en Estados Unidos. De entrada ese detalle sobresalía, y entre más avanzó la charla el hombre no hizo más que seguir sorprendiéndose de que una chica como ella llegara a un establecimiento como esa pequeña cafetería a pedir trabajo.

-¿Tienes una carrera universitaria y una especialidad?

-¿Hablas cuatro idiomas?

-¿Estabas por ingresar a la junta directiva de la compañía de tu padre?

-¡¿Tu salario anterior era de cuánto?!

Una chica con tal preparación y antecedentes era por mucho una curiosa candidata para un puesto como mesera y cajera, pero el dueño de la cafetería, el señor Matsuda, no era el único que se llevó varias sorpresas en esa entrevista.

-¿En serio me dejaran usar la máquina de expresos?

-¿Hornean aquí mismo sus panecillos y postres?

-¿Salario más propinas?

-¡¿De verdad puedo trabajar también como cocinera?!

Ninguna de esas dudas fue expresada con algo menos que una muy entusiasta actitud, y quizá fuera más eso que otra cosa lo que motivó al hombre a emplear a la chica, ya que bien sabía que no era una movida muy inteligente. Una jovencita como ella acostumbrada a otro ritmo y estilo de trabajo quizá generaría más problemas que beneficios. Pero aquel pensamiento pronto quedó demostrado que era no menos que una tontería, pues Mimi, a pesar de solo llevar trabajando dos días ya se había convertido en la consentida de los clientes y en la alegría de los empleados.

Diligente, responsable y creativa podían ser palabras con las que el hombre bien podía describir a la chica sin temor a equivocarse.

-Hasta luego, vuelvan pronto -despidió en la entrada la castaña a la última pareja de clientes que habían escogido ese lugar como escenario de su primera cita, cosa que en Mimi causo un gran enternecimiento, por lo que se esforzó incluso más en darles el mejor servicio, sin llegar a ser molesta por supuesto (y eso se veía reflejado en la propina dejada en la mesa para ella)-, uff, que día -suspiró Mimi fatigada, dejándose caer sobre una silla y frotándose un poco el cuello.

-¿En serio estas cansada? Dios ya era hora -dijo otra chica, de cabello largo y negro amarrado en una trenza, mientras recogía un par de tazas -, comenzaba a pensar que eres una especie de robot incansable -Mimi dejo salir una risa divertida.

-¡Chicos! Hora de relajarse -escucharon decir a un muchacho que salió de la cocina del establecimiento cargando una bandeja con varias tazas de café.

-Excelente -dijo la chica que atendía en la caja. Una joven pelirroja con el cabello cortó amarrado en una coleta

El muchacho dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa en que estaba Mimi, y ahí se acercaron las dos chicas, otro mesero varón, un hombre maduro que salió de la cocina y finalmente el dueño del establecimiento.

-Debo decir que me siento muy feliz de que hayan trabajado tan bien el día de hoy, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos un día tan agitado como este.

-Más que agitado yo diría que fue un día muy divertido -comentó Mimi con alegría.

-Ya en serio, ¿Qué clase de androide eres? -comento la chica de la trenza comenzando a picar el hombro de Mimi con un popote. La castaña rio igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Es la primera vez que tengo un trabajo que en verdad puedo llamar trabajo, supongo que estoy emocionada por eso -dijo la chica como explicación.

-¿Dónde trabajabas antes? -preguntó el hombre maduro mientras revolvia su café con una pequeña cuchara.

-En una oficina, revisando documentos, firmando documentos, llevando la contabilidad sentada en una cómoda silla de frente a un bonito monitor, un trabajo realmente monótono -explicó recordando aquella vida tan vacía que sentía que llevaba.

-Y ahora mírate, trabajando como mesera -le dijo el chico que había llevado la bandeja.

-Es una mejor vida, créeme -le aseguro la castaña dando un sorbo a su café.

-Pues me alegro -dijo el dueño del establecimiento-, en fin, si ya no tienen nada más que hacer, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana.

-Si señor -dijo la chica de cabello largo pasando a la parte trasera del establecimiento para ir por sus cosas. Mimi fue con ella para igualmente tomar su bolso, y una vez con este en el hombro se volteó hacia su compañera.

-Ah, Liz -la llamó la chica apresurándose hacia ella, que la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo Mimi? -preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

-Bueno, nada importante, solo quería confirmar que mañana cerramos a las tres -dijo la chica con algo de timidez. Ella sonrió con intriga.

-Así es, no te preocupes -le aseguró la chica-, ¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? -preguntó con tono confidencial.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Un plan con unos amigos, solo eso -contestó tratando de ocultar su rubor.

-Ah, ¿Entonces no tiene que ver con un chico en especial? -preguntó ella.

-No -dijo aunque en ese momento comenzó a pensar en un chico en especial-, o bueno, tal vez.

-¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó-, digo, si no es mucha indiscreción.

Mimi sonrió dando a entender que no lo era, mientras volvía a pensar en el muchacho en cuestión.

-Se llama...

* * *

-Tai, cuatro escoceses para la mesa cinco -dijo un mesero recargándose en la barra, detrás de la cual estaba el muchacho castaño preparando un par de bebidas, acompañado de un chico de cabello negro largo, amarrado en un chongo.

-¿Otra vez? -dijo el chico de cabello largo mirando hacia la mesa-, se ve que tienen un buen reventón por allá -dijo al ver al grupo de amigos cantando y gritoneando mientras esperaban su siguiente ronda.

-Supongo que algo estarán celebrando -dijo el muchacho mientras ponía cuatro vasos de cristal pequeños sobre la barra, y en ellos comenzó a verter el licor indicado.

-No necesariamente, digo, yo felizmente puedo celebrar así sin razón -dijo riendo un poco mientras recogía las botellas vacías de la barra y ofrecía otra a un par de personas enfrascadas en conversaciones varias.

-¿Porque eso no me sorprende? -dijo Tai entre risas.

-Tú deberías intentarlo alguna vez, despejarte un poco del trabajo y esas cosas -sugirió el muchacho.

-Ah, bueno ahora que lo mencionas, quería saber si mañana podías cubrirme, resulta que saldré con un par de amigos.

-Espera ¿qué? -dijo el chico con gran tono de sorpresa-, ¿Taichi Yagami se tomara un día libre? ¿De verdad? -el chico aparentaba estar sumamente sorprendido con la noticia, a lo que Tai lo miraba con algo de fastidio.

-Imbécil -le dijo el chico terminando de servir los tragos -, pero ya en serio, sé que es tu día libre, pero mis amigos insistieron y bueno, terminé aceptando, pero si no puedes...

-Oye, oye -lo interrumpió el muchacho-, con gusto te cubro si así consigo que salgas a divertirte una noche. Además mi hermana fue a visitar a mis padres, estaré solo el fin de semana en casa y la verdad prefiero el trabajo -explicó el chico.

-Gracias Kouta, te debo una -dijo el muchacho mientras atendía un nuevo pedido de otro de los meseros.

-Me debes como veinte -le aseguró el muchacho y Tai respondió con una risa divertida-, pero ya me lo pagarás, si conoces a una linda chica mañana solo recuerda pedirle que me presente a una linda amiga -pidió el chico volviendo a su trabajo.

Tai siguió con su labor, concentrándose tanto como podía, considerando que ahora en su mente rondaba cierta linda chica.

* * *

Hikari se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación terminando de arreglar su cabello. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco casual y llevaría consigo una bolsa color marrón claro.

Salió de su habitación y camino hasta la barra de la cocina, de donde tomo sus llaves y las guardó en su bolso. Vio ahí mismo las llaves de su hermano, y sin dudarlo las tomó y las puso igualmente en su bolso. No pasó mucho para que Tai saliera de su habitación, vistiendo un par de jeans, zapatos deportivos blancos y una camisa de cuello y manga larga color azul. Sin estampados deportivos ni ningún otro tipo de logotipo, cosa que pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera, pero no para la hermana del castaño, quien sonrió divertida.

-¿Que? -dijo el chico al terminar de revisar su teléfono y mirar a la chica.

-Estás muy arreglado para solo salir con tus amigos -declaro la joven sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No empieces -le dijo el muchacho caminando hacia el espacio casi vacío que era la sala.

-No te veía vestir así desde la última vez que saliste con tu ex -dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida del departamento.

-Solo quiero verme decente, es la primera vez que salgo en un par de meses -dijo el chico restando importancia al asunto.

-Claro, solo es eso -dijo la chica mientras su hermano abría la puerta del departamento y ambos salieron de él cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Mimi dejó un par de vasos de vidrio con jugo de naranja en ellos sobre una mesa, sonriendo al par de chicos que la miraban embelesados y luego caminó hacia la barra junto a la caja donde la chica pelirroja y el señor Matsuda se encontraban haciendo cuentas. La joven miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las tres con veinte minutos y parecía algo impaciente. El señor Matsuda se percató de ello y miró a la chica algo consternado.

-Te ves algo preocupada, ¿Pasa algo? -dijo el hombre llamando la atención de la chica.

-No nada...solo...-dijo mirando el reloj otra vez-, no es nada, no se preocupe -dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. El hombre desvío la mirada hacia el objeto que la chica estaba viendo y sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Si tienes que irte adelante, ya concluiste con tus horas de trabajo, y en cuanto estos clientes se vayan cerraremos -dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario que...

-Anda, te vez con prisa -dijo la pelirroja mirando la caja sin prestar atención a Mimi.

-¿De verdad? -el hombre asintió sin dejar de sonreír-, ¡Gracias! De verdad, llegare temprano el lunes y trapearé todo el piso.

-No hace falta, ya haces mucho por este lugar -le aseguró el hombre.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes. Hasta luego señor Matsuda, hasta luego Rika -se despidió la chica encaminándose hacia la parte trasera para tomar sus cosas.

-Hasta luego Mimi -contestaron la chica y el hombre siguiendo con sus asuntos.

Mimi llegó hasta la parte trasera, se desató el mandil que llevaba amarrado a la cintura sacando antes un par de billetes de sus bolsillos (las propinas de ese día) y colgó el mandil en un pequeño gancho para después tomar su bolso y marcharse. Atravesó la cafetería con diligencia hasta cruzar la puerta de cristal y llegar al exterior donde casi se estrella con un chico castaño.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el joven de mirada aniñada.

-No te preocupes -dijo la chica reconociendo al muchacho-, ¡Takato! Hola -lo saludó efusivamente. El chico le sonrió también.

-Hola Mimi, ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, pero, ¿Qué haces por acá? -dijo extrañada de ver ahí al chico.

-Bueno... -contestó el muchacho girándose un poco hacia la acera, donde estaba estacionada una camioneta, y de esta estaba justo saliendo Taichi.

En el interior del vehículo se encontraban Davis, Hikari, Izzy y Joe en el lugar del conductor, saludando a la chica.

-Debo entrar por algo, ahora los alcanzo, no tardo -dijo empujando la puerta mientras la castaña caminaba al encuentro del resto del grupo.

-¿No me dirán que decidieron venir por mi hasta aquí? -dijo la castaña al estar frente a frente con Tai.

El plan era que ella llegara al departamento al salir del trabajo, para que de ahí se fueran todos juntos a Pallete Town, y verlos ahí era algo curioso, y hasta cierto punto halagador, para la chica.

-Lo dices como si hubiéramos tenido que cruzar media ciudad -dijo el chico divertido.

-De cualquier modo, no debieron molestarse.

-No es ninguna molestia -aseguró Hikari-, además, de todos modos teníamos que pasar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Mimi intrigada. La chica castaña hizo una seña con la mirada para que la joven volteara a ver hacia el interior de la cafetería. Donde Takato se estaba acercando a la caja.

-Hola tío -saludó el chico al hombre detrás de la caja registradora.

-¡Takato! Mi sobrino favorito -dijo el hombre acercándose al chico para estrecharlo con fuerza. El muchacho sonreía algo incómodo entre los brazos del hombre-, ¿Que te trae por aquí? -preguntó separándose del chico.

-Bueno, papá me pidió que te recordara que tienes que ir a cenar el próximo viernes con nosotros, dijo que algo importante va a pasar ese día -explicó el chico con sencillez.

-No podría olvidarlo muchacho, y ya que estas aquí, aprovechare para usarte como mensajero para que le lleves algo a tu madre, espera aquí.

-Claro -dijo el chico sin preocupación viendo al hombre marcharse.

La chica pelirroja seguía realizando cuentas sin voltear a ver al chico que la miraba algo nervioso.

-Hola Rika -saludó el chico con timidez.

-Hola -respondió ella sin levantar la vista.

-Tú... ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó aun con su semblante nervioso. Rika dejo de mirar la libreta sobre la barra y miró al chico con una expresión neutra.

-No me quejo, el trabajo va bien -contestó mirando al chico fijamente -, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó con voz relajada.

-Yo bueno...digo bien, em… hoy saldré con unos amigos...iremos a...pasear...yo...si, todo bien creo... -contrastando completamente con la actitud relajada de la chica pelirroja, Takato parecía muy nervioso mientras seguía hablando con ella.

La chica lo miraba con algo de curiosidad como tratando de comprender su extraña forma de comportarse. Mientras el muchacho hacia un notable esfuerzo por controlarse y ha lar de un modo menos titubeante.

-Bueno...pues espero que la pases muy bien -dijo la chica sonriendo con amabilidad (al menos lo intentaba).

-Si...y tú... ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Pues, supongo que ir a casa, lavar algo de ropa, cenar y leer algo, ¿Alguna recomendación? -respondió la chica haciendo recuento de su posible agenda ese día.

-Bueno...tú...tú... Podrías venir con nosotros... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -preguntó el chico tratando de sonar de forma casual.

Rika se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero antes de responder su celular sonó y la chica lo saco de su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla antes de responder y luego, con una sonrisa más natural le respondió al chico.

-Gracias por la oferta, no quiero molestar, además parece que ya tengo algo que hacer, saldré con un amigo, pero quizá en otro momento -se explicó la chica. El muchacho sonrió con desgano.

-Claro -contestó sin mucho ánimo. Rika se asomó al exterior viendo a Mimi platicar con un chico.

-Así que ustedes son el grupo de amigos al que se refería Mimi -Takato se giró para ver a sus amigos fuera de la cafetería.

-Sí, nosotros... Si -dijo el joven ya sin estar muy seguro de que más decir.

Mimi desde el exterior de la cafetería seguía viendo al muchacho mientras conversaba con la joven pelirroja, concluyendo que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que Takato... -decía la chica comprendiendo la situación.

-Está interesado en la chica desde que la conoció, pero no se atreve a invitarla a salir -explicó Hikari.

Liz salió de la cafetería en ese momento caminando apresuradamente.

-Hasta luego Mimi -se despidió de la chica-, adiós Yamato -le dijo con cierto tono juguetón al muchacho castaño que quedo algo desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me llamó Yamato? -comenzó a decir el chico.

-No tiene importancia -contestó Mimi-, a propósito, ¿Dónde está Yamato? -preguntó la castaña mirando al interior del vehículo en donde no estaba el rubio.

-Dijo que tenía que ir con su padre, nos encontrara allá -contestó Tai.

-Sora también dijo que nos vería allá -agregó Hikari, y de inmediato Mimi lanzó una fugaz mirada a Taichi para ver la reacción de este.

El muchacho también miró a la chica, pero era evidente que intentaba huir de su atención.

Takato salió de la cafetería con una bolsa de papel que Mimi reconoció como aquellas en las que entregaban los panecillos que vendían.

-Bueno, creo que estamos listos para irnos -dijo el chico tratando de sonreír con entusiasmo.

* * *

-Hemos llegado -declaro Joe apagando el motor de la camioneta y acto seguido comenzaron a descender de la misma. Mimi admiró desde la distancia la gran noria nombrada Ferris Wheel, la atracción más llamativa y visible de todo el sitio.

Hikari también se quedó mirando la gran estructura, admirando esta igual como lo hacía la castaña mayor.

-No se queden atrás -exclamó Taichi volteado hacia las chicas que notaron que todos sus compañeros ya estaban más adelantados.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! -exclamaron ambas al unísono, cosa que lea causo gracia y entre risas de dispusieron a alcanzar a los chicos.

-¿Y dónde se supone que encontraremos a Sora? -preguntó Joe volteando a todos lados. Había varias personas caminando a su alrededor, entrando y saliendo de las plazas, niños corriendo y gritando y en general un ajetreo digno y normal de una tarde de sábado.

-No estoy seguro...dijo que estaría por...

-¡Atrapado! -exclamo una chica, quien saltó sobre la espalda de Tai colocándole una gorra en la cabeza con la cual le cubrió la vista impidiéndole ver y aferrándose muy fuerte a él para no ser derribada.

-¡Ah! ¡Sora! -se quejó el muchacho intentando librarse del agarre de la chica que le cubría los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? -le preguntó la chica pelirroja poniendo los pies en el suelo y descubriéndole los ojos al chico, pero dejando sobre su cabeza la gorra de color blanco.

-No conozco a otra loca que haga ese tipo de cosas -le reclamó estrechándola de forma amistosa.

-Hola -otra voz femenina se hizo presente y Mimi volteo a ver a su amiga, Miyako, quien saludaba con algo de timidez.

-Hola amiga -saludo Mimi encantada de ver a la chica, cuyo semblante apenado cambio a una gran sonrisa llena de alegría al ver a la castaña a quien abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? -preguntó Joe al par de chicas-, hola, Joe Kido, mucho gusto- dijo presentándose con la chica de lentes.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyako, encantada -se presentó la chica para luego hacerlo con el resto del grupo.

-Media hora, más o menos -contestó la chica.

-Sentimos la demora entonces -se disculpó Tai.

-No es necesario, tuvimos tiempo de hacer unas compras, y, ¿Te gustó? -dijo la pelirroja señalando sobre la cabeza del castaño, en la cual seguía colocada la gorra blanca. El chico lo notó hasta ese momento y quitándose la gorra comenzó a inspeccionarla-, desde que la vi supe que te quedaría bien -sonrió triunfal la chica.

Tai sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y volviéndose a acomodar la gorra en la cabeza, acomodando mejor su cabellera castaña, que sobresalía por los lados.

-Bueno, ¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntó Miyako mirando a los presentes.

-No, aún falta que llegue Matt -dijo Izzy mirando a su alrededor.

-Aaaaay, el siempre tarda mucho en llegar, ¿Podemos ir a comer mientras lo esperamos? Me muero de hambre -se quejó Davis.

Hikari rio, mientras el resto se miraban entre ellos comenzando a asentir ante la propuesta.

-Vamos a comer -declaró Sora externando el deseo de todos.

El grupo completo se encaminó hacia un pequeño restaurante. Ocuparon un par de mesas y ordenaron sin hablar de nada relevante, solo un par de ocurrencias de Davis y algún que otro comentario de Tai sobre el estilo del restaurante (algo rustico, con muebles y pisos de madera).

-Así que -comenzó Hikari una vez que el mesero termino de dejar la comida de todo el grupo-, ¿Algo nuevo sobre la chica de la cafetería Takato? -el muchacho estaba a nada de llevarse un bocado a la boca, cuando escuchó esa pregunta y la comida cayó de nuevo en su plato.

El grupo entero lo miró con curiosidad. Mimi miró a Tai quien le guiño un ojo como indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Pues...la saludé -dijo con algo de timidez.

-¿La invitaste a salir? -preguntó Sora impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.

-Pues...trate pero...

-Aquí viene la excusa -dijo Tai en tomo burlón ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del muchacho.

-Tai -lo reprendió Hikari-, ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó con tono más amable la chica.

-Le dije que si quería venir con nosotros, pero en ese momento justo recibió otra invitación, dijo que saldría con un chico -explicó el joven algo abatido.

-Espera, ¿Dijo un chico o un amigo? -indagó Sora.

-¿Importa? Saldrá con un chico -se quejó Takato.

-¿Que si importa? ¡Ahí está justo el detalle! -exclamó Sora-, una no dice "saldré con un amigo" si tiene otra intención con el hombre en cuestión.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó Takato algo indeciso. Sora bufo negando con la cabeza.

-Mimi, si sales en una cita con alguien, ¿Dices; saldré con un amigo? -la castaña se sobresaltó al recibir la pregunta.

-Bueno...no -respondió luego de un leve titubeo.

-Hikari, Miyako, ¿Que dicen ustedes? -las cuestionó.

-No, salir con amigo es eso, salir con un amigo -respondió rápidamente Hikari. Las miradas fueron sobre Miyako quien titubeo un poco.

-Am...Pues...supongo que no -contestó algo indecisa.

-¿Ves? -señalo Sora tratando de animar al muchacho.

-Aun así, la invite primero, no aceptó, prefirió salir con "su amigo", en todo caso.

-Ay por dios -dijo sora negando con la cabeza-, si tuviera una cita con un chico y recibo un mensaje... ¡por ejemplo Tai!, diciendo que necesita verme, obviamente cancelare un compromiso previo con un posible interés por ir a verlo, y eso no significa que haya algo entre nosotros -argumentó la pelirroja, dando algo en que pensar al chico, que parecía menos decaído.

Por otro lado Tai se sintió incomodo, al mismo tiempo que las miradas de Joe, Izzy, Davis, Hikari, e incluso Mimi se dirigían directamente a él. La castaña pudo percatarse en ese momento de que aquel amor secreto del chico no era algo que solo el y ella sabían, cosa que de algún modo ya presentía.

-Quizá tengas razón -dijo el muchacho, para luego sonreír algo apenado-. Me siento tan tonto sintiéndome así con ella.

-Yo creo que es algo tierno -señaló Hikari-, y una historia de amor muy linda. Conociste a aquella chica en una visita casual a tu tío.

-¿Tu tío? -dijo Mimi sorprendida.

-Sí, mi tío es el dueño de la cafetería.

-¿En serio? -dijo Mimi incrédula y emocionada.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? -preguntó Miyako.

-Porque es la cafetería donde trabajo -se explicó la chica.

-¿Es ahí? -preguntó la chica de lentes igualmente incrédula.

-Si -contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

-Disculpen -dijo Tai levantándose de su asiento sacando su celular del bolsillo para contestar.

-La verdad sigo creyendo que es algo raro que estés trabajando en una cafetería -comento Miyako.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues, siempre estuviste trabajando en una oficina, con gente a tu disposición sirviéndote el desayuno, ahora tú eres quien sirve el desayuno a otras personas, es curioso.

-¿Pues en que trabajabas antes? -preguntó Sora intrigada.

-Bueno -dijo Mimi bajando la vista-, trabajaba en la empresa de mi papá, como contadora y en el área administrativa.

El silencio se hizo presente tras esa declaración.

-Y... ¿Exactamente por qué no buscaste un trabajo de tu área? -preguntó Izzy.

Mimi suspiró.

-Porque es muy tedioso, la verdad no se ni por qué estudie eso, o por qué trabajaba en eso, supongo que solo por darle gusto a mis padres -respondió Mimi-. Nunca me gustó en realidad, trabajos como ese son frívolos, te apartan del mundo real y de las personas. Me gusta mi trabajo, hablar con la gente, sentirme realmente útil, y ver a las personas y sus estados de ánimo, sus alegrías y tristezas, eso es mejor que grandes lujos y cosas como esa.

-Sí que eres una chica particular -reconoció Sora.

Mimi sonrió algo apenada, ya antes le habían dicho eso y ella seguía sin entender que era lo particular que todos parecían notar en ella.

Tai volvió a la mesa en ese momento. Sin decir nada hasta llevarse algo de comida a la boca, pese a la curiosidad que se podía distinguir fácilmente en los rostros de sus amigos.

-Era Matt, dice que no podrá venir -explicó el chico con algo de comida en la boca.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sora desconcertada.

-Dice que tiene asuntos que resolver junto a su padre, no estoy seguro -explicó el castaño.

-Bueno, tendremos que divertirnos sin el -dijo Hikari-, y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿Que quieren hacer? Mientras empieza el espectáculo de luces quiero decir.

-Me gustaría subir a la noria -dijo Mimi de inmediato-, aunque creo que aún es temprano para eso, sería mejor subir en la noche -dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

-Sí, podemos hacer eso más tarde -aceptó Hikari.

-¿Quieren dar una vuelta por el centro comercial? Quizá encontremos algo interesante -dijo Joe, idea que pareció agradar a la mayoría.

Al terminar de comer salieron a pasear por todo el lugar, visitando tiendas de diversos artículos, algunas tiendas de ropa (donde Mimi se adueñó rápidamente de un par de blusas) y una tienda de videojuegos en la cual Davis compro un par de juegos nuevos.

Los chicos siguieron caminando y conversando hasta caer la tarde, momento en el cual decidieron ocupar el tiempo que restaba antes del espectáculo de luces jugando un rato en un establecimiento de videojuegos tipo arcade y otros entretenimientos similares.

Davis e Izzy se enfrascaron en una contienda de juegos de pelea, mientras que Joe, Takato, Tai y Sora iniciaron una partida de billar. La pelirroja era por mucho la mejor jugadora, y gracias a que se encontraba haciendo equipo con Tai, parecía que pronto vencerían a los otros dos chicos.

Mimi, junto con Miyako y Hikari conversaban ajenas al juego de los demás. La hermana de Tai y la vieja amiga de Mimi parecían haber congeniado a la perfección, pues ya se encontraban compartiendo anécdotas y datos sobre sus ocupaciones y pasatiempos. A Mimi poco le sorprendía aquella rápida amistad, pues bien conocía a Miyako, y por lo que ya sabía sobre Hikari le era fácil intuir que era una chica amable, abierta y amigable, cualidades que Miyako apreciaba mucho, y al igual que ella.

-Debo ir al baño, ya regreso -dijo Miyako levantándose con rapidez y encaminándose por el lugar pasando junto a Sora, que en ese momento acababa de hacer una jugada con la cual metió dos bolas en un solo tiro.

-¡Maldición! -se quejó Joe ante la risa burlona de Tai.

Mimi rio por la escena divertida.

-¿Y qué te parecen? -preguntó la castaña más joven. Mimi miró a la chica algo desconcertada-, ellos -dijo finalmente la joven.

-Ah... -Mimi pensó por un momento, mientras seguía observando a todos-, parecen buenas personas, buenos amigos todos.

-Sí, lo somos -dijo Hikari con un dejo de nostalgia.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? -preguntó la castaña.

-Años -contesto la chica-, excepto por Joe, a él lo conocimos hace unos cuatro años. Tai estaba en un equipo de futbol, se golpeó contra el poste tratando de anotar un gol y se cortó la frente.

-Auch -dijo sin poder evitarlo la ojimiel.

-Sí, fue un gran susto, aunque Tai lo relate de otro modo -dijo Hikari, despertando más aún la curiosidad de Mimi-, Joe se encontraba entre el público, y ayudo a Tai, en agradecimiento lo invitamos a cenar, acepto, y desde entonces nos reunimos de vez en cuando. Takato y Matt eran compañeros de Tai en la escuela, y desde entonces los conozco, Davis fue mi compañero de clases varios años y por eso lo conocemos, por eso y porque Tai es su gran ídolo, o lo era cuando jugaba futbol -explicó Hikari-, Izzy solía vivir en nuestro edifico, con sus padres, y mantuvimos contacto con el incluso cuando se mudaron.

Mimi asintió, escuchando con atención el recuento de los sucesos que Hikari le estaba dando. Luego dirigió su atención a Sora, que en ese momento estaba recargada en el hombro de Taichi.

-Y Sora y él han sido amigos desde la infancia -dijo la chica sin percatarse en voz alta.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Él te contó? -preguntó la chica intrigada. Mimi titubeo un poco, pero haciendo uso de su mente ágil rápido ideó una respuesta.

-No hace falta, se ve que se llevan muy bien, eso solo puede ser por que lleven años de conocerse -explicó la chica.

-Sí, se conocen de toda la vida, en realidad desde que recuerdo hemos tenido contacto con ella, ¿Puedes creer que cuando tenía tres años pensaba que ella también era mi hermana? -relató con humor la chica, luego su mirada volvió a llenarse de nostalgia-. No sé qué habría sido de Tai sin ella cuando pasó lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Mimi confundida.

-Cuando murieron mis padres, quiero decir -a Mimi se le helo la sangre al escuchar aquello.

-¿Que? -preguntó la chica muy sorprendida. Hikari la miró sonriendo con tristeza.

-Mis padres murieron hace unos años, justo cuando Tai concluyó la preparatoria, antes de que fuera a la universidad, por eso mismo decidió no asistir, y hacerse cargo de todo el solo. Comenzó a trabajar para enviarme a mí a la universidad y mantener el departamento, aunque hubiera sido una opción más inteligente buscar un lugar más económico, pero bueno, ninguno de los dos queríamos perder el hogar donde crecimos -explicó la chica.

-Entiendo, y de verdad lamento oír eso -dijo la chica, aun sintiendo el peso de aquella revelación. Hikari sonrió con amabilidad.

-No vayas a decirle que yo te dije, pero en realidad Tai no quería rentar la habitación disponible, no le parecía la idea de meter a alguien más a la casa de mis padres, así lo veía él, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo para evitar que tuviéramos que mudarnos.

-Comprendo, debe ser difícil -dijo la chica mirando al joven castaño de una manera distinta.

-Es un gran hermano ¿sabes? -dijo la chica mirando también al joven que seguía jugando billar-, no cualquiera haría lo que él -Mimi sonrió conmovida.

-Sí, no cualquiera.

-¡Maldición! -escucharon la voz con tono de enfado de Miyako, quien regresaba dando grandes zancadas.

-Sora, debemos irnos, tienen un lio de perros en la oficina y nos necesitan.

-¿Que? ¿Pero por qué? -dijo la chica nada contenta con lo que le decía su compañera.

-Un error en el inventario, dicen que hay listas de productos extraviadas, no sé, el punto es que debemos ir a arreglar todo esto.

-Carajo -se quejó Sora-, ni hablar, tenemos que ir -dijo la chica sin disimular su enfado-, seguiremos con esto otro día.

-Genial, ganamos por abandono entonces -dijo Takato con alegría.

-Ah, de hecho, tengo que irme también -dijo Joe revisando su celular-, una emergencia en el hospital, lo siento, me debo ir -se excusó el chico.

-Descuida, nos vemos otro día -dijo Tai.

-¿Crees que puedas llevarnos? -preguntó Sora. El muchacho asintió y se marcharon, despidiéndose antes de Davis e Izzy, que casi no les prestaron atención.

-¿Uno a uno? -preguntó Tai.

-No será necesario -dijo Takato-, chicas, ¿Quieren jugar?

-¡Seguro! -respondió Hikari levantándose -, ¿Sabes lugar? -le preguntó a Mimi.

-¿Bromeas? Soy la mejor -aseguró la chica.

-Qué bueno, porque Tai es pésimo -se burló Takato provocando el enfado del castaño.

Tras unos minutos terminaron de jugar (con una milagrosa recuperación por parte de Hikari y Takato, derrotando a Mimi y a Tai, pese a las habilidades de la castaña), y salieron todos juntos aunque llevando casi a rastras a Davis y a Izzy.

-Fue un buen juego -dijo Takato con buen ánimo.

-Cállate Takato -se quejó Tai.

-Ay, mierda -escucharon a Davis, que en ese momento estaba revisando su teléfono-, chicos, perdón, debo irme, olvide que mi hermana está de visita y dice que está afuera de mi departamento sin poder entrar -se disculpó el muchacho.

-¿No puedes decirle que venga? -sugirió Hikari.

-No, por favor no -dijeron al unísono Tai, Izzy y Takato. Mimi se aguantó las ganas de reír.

-La mayoría a hablado -dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Maldición, primero Matt, luego Sora, Miyako y Joe y ahora tú -se quejó Takato-, ¿Quien sigue? -y al darse la vuelta para ver a sus amigos notó la apenada mirada de Izzy, quien sostenía su teléfono -noooo...

-Lo siento, los muchachos se agotaron con el sistema de comandos de voz del nuevo software y debe estar listo para la demostración el lunes -se excusó el chico.

-¿Y ahora solo seremos nosotros cuatro? -dijo molesto, segundos antes de que sonara su celular. El chico se mantuvo reacio a tomar la llamada por un instante.

-¿No contestaras? -le preguntó Hikari con una expresión divertida.

Takato tomo el teléfono y aceptó la llamada.

-¿Bueno?... ¿Que?... ¡¿Ahora?!...pero...si si, ya voy... ¡Si!... Maldición -dijo después de colgar.

-Adivino, ¿Te tienes que ir? -preguntó Tai con tono burlón.

-Cállate Taichi. Debo irme, emergencia familiar.

-Descuida, todo bien -dijo Hikari sonriendo divertida.

-Supongo que seremos solo nosotros tres -dijo Mimi.

Los chicos se despidieron y luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde sería el espectáculo de luces mientras la noche comenzaba a instalarse. Caminaron por un rato en silencio hasta que Hikari se detuvo de pronto.

-Diablos -dijo mirando su reloj de pulso-, olvide enviar unos archivos a mi trabajo, chicos, lo siento, también debo irme.

-¿Que? ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana? -se quejó Tai.

-No, lo lamento, deben entrar al sistema hoy antes de medianoche, me olvide por completo de hacerlo esta mañana, debo volver al departamento.

-¿No puedes hacerlo desde aquí? -preguntó Mimi.

-Imposible, están guardados en mi computadora, mi computadora esta en casa, chicos perdón, pero debo irme.

-De acuerdo, pues, supongo que entonces... -comenzó a decir Tai pero la castaña menor lo interrumpió.

-No, ya están aquí, ustedes disfruten del show, yo iré a casa sola, no hay ningún problema -aseguró la chica.

-Pero...

-Tai -volvió a interrumpir la joven a su hermano- diviértanse, yo estaré bien. Mimi, ¿Tú no tienes problema alguno o sí?

-Para nada -dijo la chica sin titubeos.

-Pues ahí está, pásenla bien y vos vemos en casa más al rato -dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse apresuradamente.

-¡Hikari espera! -la llamo su hermano persiguiéndola hasta alcanzarla, apartándose un poco de Mimi, quien se quedó de pie, sola a mitad de camino por el que aun transitaban algunas personas dirigiéndose justamente a donde sería el show de luces en unos minutos.

-¿Que? -le dijo la chica al sentir el agarre de Tai en su brazo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Tengo que ir a casa -contestó con sencillez la chica, aunque después guiño un ojo, cosa que desconcertó al castaño.

-Hikari no...

-Tai es tu primera noche de sábado libre en no sé cuánto tiempo, ¿Y vas a pasarla discutiendo con tu hermana en lugar de pasarla con una linda chica? -le dijo la joven con tono de incredulidad-, por favor, te lo has ganado, ¿Y cuantas oportunidades más como esta tendrás? -el chico titubeo sin poder contestar, dándole a la chica la sensación de que había ganado la discusión-. No te digo que espero que pase algo esta noche, solo que la disfrutes.

Tai no dio respuesta, aunque seguía pareciendo algo indeciso. Hikari buscó en su bolso y de este sacó el juego de llaves del chico, el cual le entregó sin decir nada más.

-Diviértanse, solo eso -dijo a modo de despedida estirándose para besar la mejilla del castaño-. Anda, te está esperado -le recordó, girándose para marcharse.

Tai se dio la vuelta mirando a Mimi, que seguía en el mismo lugar de pie, y que le sonrió de aquella forma tan encantadora para el muchacho que no pudo resistirse y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Extraño final para esa noche, pensaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía hacia la chica, aunque siendo más claros, la noche apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

No hay mucho por decir. gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero leer sus comentarios.


End file.
